


Boyfriend's Best Friend

by BSloves1D



Series: Best Friend [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 27,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSloves1D/pseuds/BSloves1D
Summary: Where Louis and Harry are popstars and in a secret relationship. Sequel to Mum's Best Friend





	1. Chapter 1

Harry glances between Simon and Taylor anxiously. Taylor Swift is standing in the same room as Harry. He tries to catch his breath as the realization starts to settle in. He's going to be Taylor Swift's newest boyfriend. Harry's not even sure he knows what that means exactly, but it's happening nonetheless.

"And who is this," Taylor asks. She crosses her arms across her chest. Harry tries to form a simple sentence, but nothing comes out. He should be used to being around celebrities, but every time he ends up meeting a new one he manages to find a new way to embarrass himself. He promises himself he'll ask Louis how he manages it when he gets home.

"Harry Styles, your new boyfriend. When you decided you were too good for Niall Horan, you failed to realise we still have a contract with you for a PR boyfriend. We're deciding on using that contract now with our newest act, Mr. Harry Styles," Simon explains. Harry has to give it to the man. He's a massive dick, but he does know how to get a name out there.

"Are you kidding me! At least I knew of Niall Horan. I have absolutely no idea who this...  _person_  is! I deserve better than this! I'm Taylor Swift! I deserve to do PR with someone I can actually gain something from," Taylor snaps. Harry wants to crawl into a hole and stay there forever.

"Well, you made your decision when you turned your back on Niall Horan. You don't really have a choice in this one Miss. Swift. I'll be talking to you two on a separate date to discuss meet ups and such. Taylor, I'm assuming this isn't your first go around, but this is Harry's. I expect that you help him out and show him how Hollywood works," Simon says. Harry's never felt so... less human. The way people talk about him is like he's an object being shoved and pushed around.

"Whatever. I can show him all you want, but that doesn't mean he'll actually make it. Some cases are just... hopeless," Taylor snarls. She pulls her Ray-Bans down across her eyes and storms out.

Harry lets out a breath once the door closes, thankful that he's no longer a target. Simon seems to relax a little as well. 

"I think that wraps up our meeting today. I want to meet with you later this week to hear you, so make sure you're practicing," Simon explains. Harry nods and stands, desperate to leave. Simon gestures for him to go and Harry does. 

As soon as he's gone he lets out a sigh of relief. He makes the slow walk back to his car, trying to collect himself. He's 'dating' Taylor Swift. Harry's going to get to keep his feminine side and what makes him Harry. He can't be more grateful. 

The drive back to Eleanor's place is mostly quiet. He bobs along to the Take Me Home soundtrack. Harry finds himself smiling as he hears Louis' voice in Little Things. He remembers when he first listened to the song and cried. His voice was so raw and gorgeous Harry could almost believe at the time Louis was singing to him. Now, he really is. 

As soon as he pulls in Eleanor's waiting for him. She seemed more anxious than Harry before he left for the meeting. He's sure she'll be pleased to know everything went okay. He gets out of the car and hurries towards her. 

"How did it go? Do I need to hire a hit man," Eleanor asks. Harry rolls his eyes and walks into her house, Eleanor trailing behind. He peels of his shoes as Eleanor pelts him with more questions. 

"I'm about to call Louis. I'll put it on speaker so you can hear too," Harry explains. He wants to tell everything to Louis first. Harry knows that Louis' going to be pissed about the Taylor thing. Especially since she trashed Niall. 

Eleanor and Harry head towards the sitting room and make themselves comfortable on the sofa before Harry calls Louis. The line rings once before Louis picks up. 

 _"How did it go, Love,"_ Louis ask. Harry sucks in a deep breath before starting. 

"Well, Simon's allowing me to grow out my hair and paint my nails still. That's a win I'd say. He's also not putting me back in the closet, not technically anyway. He says he's going to try and sell me as 'the-boy-next-door'," Harry explains. He doesn't want to bring up the Taylor thing now, but he knows he has to. 

 _"Not technically how? You said he's not_ technically _putting you in the closet. What's he having you do,"_ Louis questions. Harry sighs deeply. Here it goes. He glances at Eleanor quickly and finally spits it out. 

"I've got a PR girlfriend. He said it's for the purpose of getting my name out there and not to put me in the closet. He says he blacklisting all questions about my sexuality so I'm not put into an awkward place," Harry sighs. Harry glances at Eleanor and notices her scowl. 

 _"Who,"_  Louis spits. His tone is sharp and on-edge. Harry pauses for a second, too nervous to even say her name. Eleanor places a hand on Harry's shoulder, hoping to ease his nerves but it doesn't help. 

"Taylor Swift," Harry mumbles. The silence he hears is almost more terrifying than any screaming or yelling. The silence goes on for a few more minutes until he hears Louis over the line. 

 _"I can't believe this,"_  Louis growls. Eleanor purses her lips into a thin line, obviously upset. Harry pulls a hand through his hair anxiously. 

"We'll make it through, Lou, we always do. Do me a favor and sing your heart out tonight," Harry says. He hopes it'll ease the mood, but it doesn't help much. "I love you," Harry whispers. The line goes quiet again. A few seconds pass before Harry hears Louis again. 

"Love you too." 


	2. Chapter 2

Louis sighs loudly as he rests his head on Harry's shoulder. It's only the fourth day on break and he couldn't be happier. They were spending their time in England since the next leg of the tour starts in Wales. There's no point in flying the 16 hours it would take to go from Dubai (their last concert location) to Los Angeles. 

They're currently at Louis' London home. It's a relatively small place with only enough rooms to house two guests. Normally, he doesn't have that many more than two visitors at a time. Lottie comes over occasionally with Eleanor and maybe Fizzy if she feels up for it. 

"Which take-out do you want," Harry asks. They're camping out in the living room. The pair turned the house upside down looking for every blanket and pillow they could find so they could fill the living room floor. Harry says that he did it all the time as a kis with Gemma and his cousins. Louis went along with it. 

"I'm thinking Chinese," Louis suggests. Harry smiles and gives him a sweet kiss before excusing himself to make the phone call. Louis spreads out on the floor and takes in a few breaths. 

He's glad he gets to spend time with Harry before the stunting starts. Louis can't believe Simon has the nerve to make Taylor his PR girlfriend. Simon knows how much bad-blood there is between the band and her. Louis about threw himself off the plane when Harry called him. 

Louis hasn't gotten around to telling Niall. He knows that he should since Harry and Niall are friends, but he doesn't want to hurt Niall even more than he already is. As much as Niall likes to say that he's fine over the Zayn situation, Louis knows Niall well enough to know he's not really okay. In all honesty though, who would be? Louis knows that if Liam were to do something like that then Louis would be upset over it for weeks. 

Louis massages his temples, trying to relief the headache starting to build in his head. He promised himself that he wouldn't think about work tonight. This night is dedicated to Harry. He wants to surround himself with Harry and to breath him in before everything goes to shit. 

Harry appears a moment later with huge grin. "So I had an idea," Harry starts. Louis' stomach drops. Harry's ideas always end badly for Louis in someway. He can still remember the cooking date idea Harry had that ended with Louis nearly setting the kitchen on fire or the time when Harry suggested they make braided bracelets and Louis ended up getting hot glue all over himself. 

"Oh no," Louis mumbles. Harry hurries over and grabs Louis' arm. He sticks out his bottom lip and gazes into Louis' eyes dramatically. 

"Face masks! Please, Louis! They're so fun and I brought some from home," Harry pleas. Louis huffs loudly. There's no way in hell that Louis'll let Harry put face cream all over his face. Besides, Louis' skin is fine the way it is. 

"No! No way in hell. I'll watch you, but you're not getting that shit on me," Louis replies. Harry sighs loudly. He flops onto the floor and huffs. Louis knows that he's trying to guilt trip him, but Louis' not giving in. 

"Fine, you can watch," Harry grumbles. Louis stands and follows Harry to their bedroom. Harry goes to his bag and starts digging. He comes up a moment later with a tub of--what Louis assumes is--face mask cream. The tub is green and a picture of an avocado is right in the middle. 

Louis trails behind Harry as they make their way to the bathroom. Louis sits on the toilet seat as Harry squeezes out some of the pale green cream onto his fingers. He watches carefully as Harry starts to rub the cream into his face. 

"Stop staring," Harry teases. Louis rolls his eyes and flips a strand of hair out of his face. He tries to fight back a blush, but it makes it's way to his cheeks anyway. 

"Sorry, you're just really adorable," Louis admits. Harry turns to Louis and glares at him. Louis, however, can't take the taller boy seriously with a face the color of Shrek. 

"Just have to wait for it to dry," Harry explains. He pulls out his phone and sets his timer. Louis follows Harry into the living room to sit as they wait for Harry's face mask to finish. 

Harry's already picked out a romantic movie for them to watch later with their food. It's no surprise to Louis that it's The Notebook. They've gone through nearly all of Nicholas Sparks' films, but they always find their way back to The Notebook.

"I bet you we've watched this so many time that I could act out some of the scenes by memory," Louis says. It's true. He can't even count the number of times that they've watched it together. Louis will never admit it out loud, but it's probably one of his favourite movies now too. 

"Why didn't you write me? Why?" Harry starts. Louis sits in shock for a moment, trying to figure out what Harry means. His mind flashes to one of the most iconic scenes of the film. They've watched that iconic scene countless times and it even got a few tears out of Louis the first couple goes.  

"It wasn't over for me! I waited for you for seven years and now it's too late," Harry continues. The scene plays in Louis' head and he smiles as the line comes to him. 

"I wrote you 365 letters. I wrote you everyday for a year," Louis says.

"You wrote me?" Harry's voice is sweet, much sweeter than Allie's. They're fighting in the movie and, of course, it's raining. Fortunately, they're not in a fight or outside in the pouring rain.

"Yes. It wasn't over. It still isn't over," Louis replies. He knows what happens next. The kiss. The amazing and magical kiss. 

Harry leans in and kisses Louis sweetly at first. The familiar tug in his stomach is a comfort now as he deepens the kiss. Louis moves a hand to Harry's side and moves closer. It doesn't take long for them to fall into a steady rhythm. Louis tastes the face mask on his lips, but couldn't care less. 

The moment is interrupted by a loud phone notification. Louis pulls away slowly, not wanting to pull away to begin with. Harry looks over Louis' face and tries to hide a smile. Louis assumes that he's got the green cream all over his face at this point. He doesn't even care anymore as long as he can get another kiss. 

"So much for not wanting to do it with me," Harry teases. He leans forward and pecks Louis' lips again quickly. He comes back smiling and leaves for the bathroom before Louis can steal anymore kisses. 


	3. Chapter 3

Two days have passed since Louis and Harry had their night in. Harry's taken the journey back home and is now staying in his childhood house. He hears a knock at the door and quickly goes to open it, thinking his mum has returned from the store. 

Standing at Harry's door is the last person he expected. She doesn't look much different now then she did five days prior. Her blond hair falls just above her shoulders and Ray Bans cover her blue eyes. He's thankful he doesn't have to look the girl in the eyes, remembering how icy and cold they were before. Instead of jeans, she's wearing a mint dress and dress heels with a purse dangling off her arm. 

"Well are you going to let me in or am I going to just awkwardly stand here," Taylor asks. Harry gulps and nervously opens his door wider so the pop-star can enter. She pulls her sunshades to the top of her head and glances across the room, scrutinizing every nook and cranny.  

"What are you doing here," Harry asks. She sighs loudly and turns back to face him. She gives him a once over and huffs. 

"Simon flew me out so we could promo together or did you not read the email," She asks. She talks slowly, Harry assumes to pick at him for his own slow speech. 

"I-I wasn't aware it was going to start so soon," Harry explains. Taylor rolls her eyes and walks back towards the front door. 

"Welcome to Hollywood," Taylor mumbles. "Are you coming or not," She growls. Harry grabs his phone and wallet before joining her. 

He watches as she walks up to a black SUV. He assumes it's what she drove here in, but what he doesn't understand is why she's walking to the passenger side. He gives her a strange look, which she returns. 

"This is a date and I don't drive on dates. Be a gentleman at least," She grumbles. Harry sighs loudly and walks to the drive side. He slides into the seat and is about to put the car in reverse when he realises that Taylor still is standing outside the car door. He gives her a strange look and she opens the door. She glares at Harry as she buckles herself in. 

"A gentlemen always opens the door for a lady," She explains. Harry gives her a weird look and then realises he has no clue where he's going. 

"Where am I going," He asks. She gives him a look as if it were obvious. 

"I don't live here," Taylor says. Harry rolls his eyes and decides he'll take her to an ice-cream parlor. He's been meaning to take Louis there at some point, but he's never gotten around to it. He figures that if she has something to eat maybe she'll be less of a, well, bitch. 

When the pull into the parking lot Harry glances at her. "Am I supposed to open the door for you," He asks. Harry tries to make it sound sarcastic, but he feels like it sounds more sincere. He hopes she takes it negatively.

"Look, Harry, I'm not being a bitch just to be a bitch. You're supposed to come off as a sweet guy who's hopelessly in love. Guy's that are hopelessly in love tend to be a gentlemen and at least open doors for their girlfriend. At least attempt to understand what you're supposed to be giving the allusion of," She grumbles. Harry rolls his eyes and slides out of the car. He goes to Taylor's door and opens it for her, trying to muster a smile. 

He offers his hand and she takes it, giving him a small smile as she elegantly gets out of the SUV. Harry expects her to take her hand back, but instead she intertwines them. Harry instantly feels like he's done something wrong. 

Harry's never been like this with a girl, hell he's never had feeling for a girl before. He has no clue how to seem like a perfect boyfriend especially considering he's the more feminine one in a relationship. The way her nails graze the top of his hand and the utter size feels very wrong. 

Harry opens the door for her and follows her in. He decides he'll pretend he's Louis for a day, since Louis is the more masculine one in their relationship. He follows Taylor to the front desk and watches her as she thinks. 

"I like chocolate caramel, what do you think," Taylor asks. She looks up at Harry lovingly and Harry tries his best to match her expression. He rests his hands on her shoulders and smiles. 

"If that's what you want," Harry explains. He pulls out his wallet and walks to the register. The girl behind the counter looks young, looking as though she's probably in Uni. She looks between the two as if she recognizes them. "I'll have a chocolate caramel, please," Harry orders. The girl--who's name tag reads Jannie--scurries off and arrives back a moment later with the cup of ice-cream and two spoons. 

"Are you Taylor Swift," She asks quietly. Taylor takes a step towards the girl and smiles. Harry feels Taylor grab his hand and can almost hear her criticising him in his head. He untangles their hands and instead snakes his hand around her waist, pulling her close. 

"Yes," She giggles. Harry pulls a smile across his face as the girl continue to looks between them. 

"You guys are so cute! Is this your first date," She asks. Taylor looks at Harry and tries to contain a smile. Harry knows it's all for show, but she's very convincing. He decides that she would make for an excellent actress. 

"Actually, it is! We decided on going somewhere a little more quiet so we could have some privacy, but we plan on going official very soon," Taylor explains. The girl then asks for a selfie with Taylor, which Taylor happily agrees to. After, she gives the ice-cream to the young couple on the house. 

They pick a table in the corner. Taylor offers Harry a spoon. He's about to reject, but before he can Taylor shoves it into his hand. "She's going to be taking pictures and posting them everywhere. I know the type. Eat this and look happy," Taylor says through gritty teeth. Harry goes along with it, trying to seem happy. 

He's surprised by how well Taylor can keep the conversation going. They talk for an hour about pointless things until Taylor mentions they're probably good on time. They thank Jannie once last time before heading back into their car. Before Harry has the chance to start up his car he feels his phone vibrate. 

Harry unlocks his phone to find a message from RipJayTD. 

** RipJayTD: **

**Yooo... so my mutual posted a pic of you and TaYLOR SWIFT**

**Mind explaining?**


	4. Chapter 4

Anne smiles as Jay makes her way across the restaurant to where Anne's sitting. Neither have eaten lunch yet and have decided to meet up for lunch rather than coffee. Jay slides into the seat in front of Anne and smiles. 

"How've you been," Anne asks. Jay pulls out her phone and sets it on the table before responding. 

"Good, good, I've been great actually. You," she asks. Anne responds with a simple shrug. Things have been crazy lately and it's been hard to find time to sit and catch her breath. Jay gives her an understand nod just as the waiter appears to take their orders. 

The ladies both order a simply sandwich and chips. The order is whisked away, allowing them time to sit and chat about the latest news. It's refreshing for Anne to have someone that knows everything that she knows. Lately, she has to juggle her knowledge of certain things and try to keep track of who's allowed to know what. She's thankful that Jay's in nearly the same boat so they can talk to each other about everything and not worry about it. 

"So, what've I missed," Jay asks. She sets her chin in between her hands and tries to suppress a smile. Besides herself, Anne thinks that Jay is one of the biggest gossips she knows. The two truly make a magnificent pair. 

"Harry signed a contract with Simon Cowell about a week ago and now he's been hit with the reality of everything. You really try and protect your children from things, but there are just some things you can't protect them from. It's been hard watching him struggle already. Simon's been pretty hard on him and he's just now getting a taste of all the work he's going to have to put into it. He's been toughing it out though," Anne explains. 

Anne gets a call from Harry nearly every other day. It's not nearly enough to fill the missing piece of him at their home, but it's the best the pair can do. He really is a Mum's boy at heart and it's evident in the amount of things he shares with Anne. Of course, a majority come with the famous 'you can't tell anyone' line, but Anne's used to it at this point. 

She can't be more pleased that he's staying with them for the time being. Anne even got to meet Taylor Swift which isn't something she thought she would be able to say. Contrary to popular belief, Anne actually quite liked the girl. 

"I completely understand that. I've been like that with Louis since he started out too. The first real hit is going to be all the missing birthdays and celebrations. It's just not the same without them," Jay sighs.

"I've tried to put off the thought," Anne admits. "Tell me about Taylor. I hear that she's done some bad things in the past, but I had the opportunity to sit and talk with her and she seemed to be the loveliest girl. She was kind and well-mannered. What do you think of her," Anne asks. She watches as Jay's expression hardens and she leans back in her chair. This causes Anne to lean in, wanting, more than ever, to hear the story.

"You didn't hear any of this from me," Jay starts. "The story goes that a few years back Simon hired Taylor to do publicity with the band. She was supposed to 'date' one of the boys, but it fell through. Originally, she was to be set up with Niall because he was the only one without a girlfriend, but Taylor didn't like that. She thought that when she signed the deal she was going to be working with Liam or Zayn. Niall wasn't famous enough for her, so she refused to do it. So now all the boys have this loathing towards her. I don't know why Simon's hired her back on when she refused to work the time before. That's all the facts, but apparently rumor has it that the reason she does so many stunts is because she can't seem to get a boyfriend on her own," Jay explains. Anne could never imagine the seemingly sweet girl to refuse to work with Niall because he wasn't the header of the band. 

"Well, what I've heard is that she already had a contract with Modest to do a publicity stunt and that something happened the time before which stopped her from actually going through with it. So, Simon said that since she already had the contract he's making her work with Harry. I didn't hear anything about her not being able to get a boyfriend," Anne says. Jay nods understandingly. The story makes sense. 

"What about this Zayn mess? I love Zayn like a second son, but his actions as of late have been... surprising," Jay sighs. Anne grumbles under her breath. She can barely stand hearing the name of the boy that caused her son so many misfortunes. 

"He shouldn't have said anything about Harry and Louis being in a relationship. That was their business and it wasn't his place to be spreading it 'round.  He should've been punished for his actions more harshly than he was. He's basically walked away with no repercussions for his actions. I know damn well that if he hurts my son again he'll be getting an ear-full from me," Anne curses. 

She can still hear Harry on the phone explaining what's happened. Anne hasn't trusted Zayn since the beginning and this has only cemented that. The boy's toxic and should be out of their lives all together, but Anne knows her son's too nice to be so mean to someone.

"I don't know. I've known the boy since the beginning and this is so unlike him. Lately, he's made so many decisions that aren't decisions he would normally make. I'm just as upset over outing Louis and Harry like that, but I don't think it's him. He's in a rough patch in his life and he's made a few mistakes. The boys have basically cut him out of their life already and I can't think of much worse than getting cut off by your best mates. Maybe it's just because I have a soft spot for him, but I think he'll turn around," Jay sighs.  

Anne certainly hopes so. 


	5. Chapter 5

Louis' just missed Taylor and he can't be more relieved. She left the hour before Louis' supposed to pick Harry up for the dinner party his mum is throwing. Jay told Louis to play nice and offer Taylor a ride, but thankfully she opted to driving herself. 

Now, the pair are in front of Louis' house having just pulled into the driveway. Harry turns to Louis and gives him a small smile. "The first time we met was at a family dinner. I'm hoping for better outcomes this time," Harry jokes. 

Louis cringes slightly at the memory. It feels like years since the dinner party with the Styles where he met Harry for the first time. He wishes he could take back about half the things he did. He guesses it's all for the better since they're together now, but if he could change anything he would make himself less dramatic. He's always had a thing for the theatrics, though, so he guesses it's fitting. 

"The twins have been dying to see you," Louis sighs. Phoebe and Daisy love Harry, especially his hair. They've been pestering Louis about bringing Harry around to show him their new braiding skills. 

"I can't wait to see them either. Kiss," Harry asks. Louis smiles and turns to give Harry a quick kiss before getting out of the car. Louis notices the unfamiliar black SUV parked and figures Taylor must be here already.

Louis opens the door expecting to see chaos, but instead sees Eleanor talking to Lottie, the twins playing with Fizzy, and Taylor.. He steps inside and smiles as Phoebe and Daisy see him. 

"Mum, Lou's home with Harry," Daisy calls. Phoebe doesn't take the time before walking over to them. Louis stretches out his arms expecting a hug, but instead turns to see Phoebe wrapped up in Harry instead. He rolls his eyes and huffs as he joins Eleanor and Lottie. 

"Guess being the big brother means nothing around here anymore," Louis grumbles. Lottie shrugs and Louis shoves her back playfully. 

"You'll always be my big brother," Lottie mocks. Louis rolls his eyes, but brings her in for a hug anyway. Louis turns as he hears footsteps and sees his mum standing outside of the kitchen wearing an apron and a smile. 

"I haven't gotten a hug yet," Jay pipes up. Louis watches as Harry abandons the twins and gives Jay a hug. Louis tries to hold back a smile, but can't. He can't be more pleased that his mum already sees Harry as her second son. 

Jay retreats back into the kitchen a moment later, leaving the kids to themselves. Fizzy glances across the room and herds Phoebe and Daisy back to their room. Thus leaving Eleanor, Harry, Lottie, Louis, and  _her_. The elephant in the room coughs awkwardly. Louis turns to make eye contact with the she-devil herself. 

"Oh, uh Louis this is Taylor and Taylor this is Louis, my boyfriend," Harry introduces. Louis glares at Taylor before deciding she's not worth his time. Louis'll never forget the heartache she caused Niall. He'll always see her as a snake. 

"Pleasure to meet you, although I think we've already met," Taylor says snidely. Louis crosses his arms, the memory of their first meeting shoved into the deepest part of his thoughts. 

He met Taylor once before at a meeting. It was the meeting that Taylor found out she was working with Niall and, in front of everyone, said she couldn't do it. Since then Louis' vowed never to forgive her. He never assumed he'd have to put up with her again. 

"I see you haven't gotten any less bitchier," Louis snarls. Harry's eyes widen and he glances between the two. Taylor huffs loudly and crosses her arms. 

"I see you still haven't grown any," She throws back. Louis' nostrils flare in anger. He knows she's doing it just to get under his skin, but only Harry's allowed to tease him about his height. Louis' the shortest member of the band at nearly 5"7, but Taylor stands at 5"10 without heels. With heels, she nearly gives 6"0 tall Harry a run for his money. 

"You're an actual bitch you know that," He snaps. Taylor shrugs and examines her nails thoughtlessly. 

"Thanks, I nearly forgot," Taylor replies. Louis takes a step forward, wanting to strangle her. Harry steps between the two and places a hand on Louis' shoulder. 

"Deep breaths," Harry whispers. Louis sucks in a few breaths before calming down. "She's going to be in our lives for who knows how long, so we all have to figure out how to work together professionally," Harry explains. 

"I'm the professional one here. The rest of you hardly know what you're doing. I don't even know who  _she_  is." Taylor points lazily across the room to Eleanor, who up to this point, hadn't said much. 

"I'm Eleanor Calder. I'm Louis' beard," She introduces calmly. Louis doesn't know how Eleanor' so calm while taking so much shit. Louis would've ripped the bitch's head off already if he could've. 

"How'd you get roped into all of this? Run out of your daddy's trust fund," Taylor asks. Eleanor gives her a small smile. Louis can tell that Taylor hasn't gotten under Eleanor's skin at all. Eleanor used to be so sensitive about people's words, but now she seems relatively unbothered. 

"I dated Louis before and when he came out Simon suggested that he sign me," She answers. Taylor gives a small nod. 

"Interesting. You didn't tell me your boyfriend was Louis Tomlinson, Harry" Taylor says. Harry turns to Taylor and shrugs. 

"You never asked," He points out. She make a show of standing and dusting off her skirt. She slowly walks over to Louis. 

"This'll be fun," She whispers. She drags a fingernail lazily across Louis' shoulder and enters the kitchen just as Jay calls that dinner's ready. 


	6. Chapter 6

As much as Harry misses his hometown, he can't be more relieved to be back in LA. He's only lived with Eleanor for a short time, but he already calls Eleanor one of his closest friends. He guesses she has to be if she does his laundry (he cooks and does dishes, so it's not like it's unfair). 

"Have you even started writing," Eleanor asks. Harry glances up at Eleanor from his spot on the sofa. Simon keeps breathing down his neck about getting more songs written. However, he'll admit that writing isn't his strong suit. He prefers singing and performing music rather than writing it. He knows he should talk to Louis about it since Louis loves writing, but he's been on tour and Harry doesn't want to bother him about it. 

"Yea? I don't know I have some ideas, but I just keep getting stuck," Harry complains. He pulls out his journal and opens it to the latest page. He skims over the page and frowns at the lack of work. 

He hands the journal to Eleanor to look over. She reads over it aloud, "'We're ghosts standing where we used to,' interesting idea I guess. Where were you trying to go with it," Eleanor asks. Harry shrugs. 

"I guess kind of like how Louis and I are hollowed out now in public. We can't be ourselves and it's just the shell of who we are like we're lost," Harry explains. It makes sense in his head, but he has a hard time getting his thoughts onto the paper. 

"I don't know, maybe call Louis or something. I'm sure there's someone that can help you," Eleanor suggests. Harry's mind automatically jumps to someone, but he doesn't want to call them. He sighs loudly deciding that he'd put up with them if it means he gets a song. 

~_~_~

"You made me pause Friends so this better be important," the popstar snaps. She pushes Harry out of the way, inviting herself in. 

She's the most casual Harry's ever seen her. Her blond hair is thrown into a bun on the top of her head and Harry's pretty sure this is the first time he's seen her without her iconic red lip. Harry's stunned as she walks in wearing track bottoms and a oversized shirt. 

"I need help writing a song," Harry says. Taylor blinks twice and looks between Harry and Eleanor as if she's trying to understand the situation. 

"And you called me at 7 pm for that why," She asks. Harry glances to Eleanor who shrugs. He wishes Eleanor would save him now, but it was Harry's idea to call her in the first place. 

"You're already here, you may as well help out," Eleanor points out. Taylor sighs loudly and throws herself on Eleanor's couch dramatically. 

"Fine," Taylor huffs. Harry tries to contain his slight excitement as he joins her on the couch and hands Taylor his notebook. She looks over it and flips through a few pages. When they all come up blank she gives him a confused look. 

"The only thing in this whole journal is, 'we're ghosts standing where we used to'. Please tell me you have another journal hidden somewhere with more ideas," Taylor asks. Harry bites his lip anxiously and looks away. 

"Jesus, first rule of song writing: write down everything,  _literally_ everything. If you hear anything you like write it down. You can't write a song if you have one line. It's a start I guess," Taylor explains. "Who's the song about," She asks. 

"Louis," He answers. It's no surprise and there's no point of hiding it at this point. Taylor rolls her eyes and sighs loudly looking over the paper again. 

"What's the song about," She asks. 

"How empty we are now. We can't go out and do things together and we have to pretend not to know each other in public. We're ghosts," Harry explains. He can nearly see the gears in Taylor's head spinning as she tries to piece together something. 

"So like how you're the same people, but emptier? How about instead of 'we're ghosts standing where we used to' we do 'we're just two ghost standing in the place of you and me'? You're talking about you and Louis so that's two ghosts and it's like they're standing in for you two since you're not all there," Taylor explains. Harry nods frantically. That's exactly right. 

She scribbles the line on the paper and crosses the previous one out. "So that can be the chorus, 'we're just two ghosts standing in the place of you and me' and maybe one more line. The fun part is the verses."

"How about you explain the things that are still the same," Eleanor pipes up. Harry and Taylor glance over at her. "It's kind of fun watching you work," Eleanor admits. Harry sees a small blush crawl across Taylor's cheeks, but before he has time to process it it's gone. 

"What are defining characteristics of Louis," Taylor asks. An image of Louis pops into Harry's head. 

_They had just snogged and were lying in bed together. Louis' hair was ruffled and his lips were bright red from kissing. His eyes were piercing blue, probably the more blue Harry's ever seen them._

_"Have I told you how addicted I am to your lips," Louis whispers. Harry blushes and stuffs his head into Louis' chest. Harry pulls his shirt off just moments ago leaving Louis bare. Harry runs his fingers over Louis' 'it is what it is' tattoo and smiles._

_"You may have to remind me," Harry says. Louis smirks and leans in to kiss Harry again._

"Earth to Harry. I don't want to watch you fantasize about sex with your boyfriend. Just answer the question," Taylor snaps. Harry blushes and looks away. 

"His eyes and his lips and maybe his tattoos," Harry answers. Taylor tosses the notebook in Harry's lap. 

"Write it down and think up some ideas. Text me with anything you think is good and don't call me after 7 again," Taylor snaps. She stands and dusts off her jeans. Harry watches as Eleanor stands to walk Taylor out. 

Harry sighs loudly, missing his boyfriend more than ever. 


	7. Chapter 7

Harry lays casually across Louis' couch, waiting for his boyfriend to get home. He was going to surprise Louis with dinner, but considering it's nearing eight and Louis' still at work Harry figures it'd be a bust anyway. So now he waits to surprise Louis with kisses tonight. 

He unlocks his phone, growing bored of whatever telly show is on. Harry glances across his apps and clicks on the Instagram icon. He scrolls a little before becoming even more bored. Most of the posts on his feed are of One Direction. He doesn't know why he used to be content with staring at pictures of the boys for hours. He guesses it's because now he actually hangs out with them and sees them regularly. 

His eyes glance towards the top of the Instagram app. His inbox is filled with dms. Simon got him verified already, but that didn't stop from people he already followed to dm him. Considering he followed a generous amount of One Direction accounts it didn't help with the influx of messages. 

His thumb scrolls past a few new messages from accounts he barely remembers. He reads the teaser of the message without opening the messages themselves. Most of them ask if Harry can get Louis to follow them. Harry deletes them thoughtlessly. 

Finally, he gets to a chat he actually remembers. Before everything got crazy Harry had a groupchat with other Zouis accounts. He got to know them pretty well, but he stopped checking the groupchat after things got crazy. 

He clicks on the chat and scrolls through the latest conversation. He's not surprised at all to see that there's a current conversation going on. 

** HarryStylesFan1:  **

**Okay but we all know that Harry's hella ass gay**

** Tamiraa06: **

**You're right, but we all still saw the pictures**  

** Lyds_love_larry: **

**Yea but they post pictures of Louis and Elk all the time and we ALL know he's gay too**

** Just_ship_larry: **

**I agree... Harry's gay and we have to remember that. Besides, do we REALLY think that Harry would actually fall for a girl like Taylor?**

** Tamiraa06: **

**I guess you're right**

** HarryStylesFan1:  **

**You guys are going weak if you think for a second Harry would fall for /her/**

Harry pauses for a moment as he realises that they're talking about Taylor Swift and him. He stops short as he watches some of his best friends theorise about his personal life. He knows that he can't say that Taylor's a beard, so he figures he'll skirt around it. In all reality, he misses them tons. 

** Harry_Styles: **

**Hey**

He knows that they deserve better than a simple 'hey', but he doesn't really know what to say. 

** HarryStylesFan1:  **

**:ewhegoihgoeih WWE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD**

**Just_ship_larry:**  

**UR ALIVE OIWHOI HWOEIGH**

** Lyds_love_Larry: **

**welcome back loser**

**Tamiraa06:**  

**HARRY OWIGOWIEGW**

 Harry tries to contain his laughter as his friends go mad. The nostalgia of it all brings him back to his hardcore One Direction days. They would spend hours analysing Zouis videos to find even more proof that Zouis was real (of course he knows now that time was wasted).  **  
**

** Harry_Styles:  **

**unfortunately I'm not dead**

**Just_ship_larry:**  

**you had us WoRrIeD siCk young man**

** Harry_Styles: **

**I've been busy I'm SORRY**

**Lyds_love_larry:**  

**Too busy for your friends? Wow we see what kind of friend you are**

** Harry_Styles: **

**I got signed with Simon Cowell so yea I've been KIND OF BUSY**

Harry sees the typing icon appear and disappear multiple times. He assumes that his friends are trying hard to comprehend the new information. They must've known that Harry got signed somewhere, but he guesses they had no clue it was with Simon. 

** HarryStylesFan1: **

**Damn why the hell would you do that?**

** Harry_Styles: **

**He offered?**

Harry doesn't know what to respond to that. He knows that Simon probably wasn't the  _best_  management to sign with, but he's desperate. So far Harry doesn't have a lot to complain about. Simon's been a pretty amazing manager. Besides the whole Taylor Swift thing. Even that benefited Harry though, so _really_  there's nothing to complain about. 

 **Just_ship_larry:**  

**Okay but the real question: HOW AMAZING IS LOUIS IRL?!?!**

** Tamiraa06: **

**REALLY OML WHAT'S HE LIKE IN PERSON?!!? IS HE HOTTER?!?!**

**Lyds_love_larry:**  

**WHY DIDN'T I GET A VIDEO FROM LOUIS?!?!?!**

** HarryStylesFan1: **

**Obviously because I'm the best**

** Harry_Styles: **

**wihgwhgw Louis' great. IDK he's exactly how I thought? Super amazing**

Harry wants to add 'great kisser', but he knows that he shouldn't. As honest as he wants to be with his friends he knows that he can't reveal that part of him to them.

** Lyds_love_larry: **

**Also you guys are ADORABLE! I ship it**

** Just_ship_larry: **

**No lie you guys are WAY cuter than Zouis**

Harry wants to add that Larry's cuter than Zouis mostly because Louis and him are actually together and Zayn's homophobic. He decides to leave it out. 

** Harry_Styles: **

**Well we're just friends**

The lie hurts Harry in a part of him he never realised could hurt. Having to lie about loving someone is probably one of the hardest things he's done, especially since he's so certain he's in love with Louis. Harry wishes he could parade around with Louis hand-in-hand, but he knows it'll never be realistic. 

 **Lyds_love_larry:**  

**BOOOOOO YOU WHORE**

**Just_ship_larry:**  

**At least tell me you've tapped that**

** Harry_Styles: **

**ihwhegowihg NO!**

Harry's about to change the subject when he hears the rattle of a lock. He turns in time to see Louis open the door. Louis' eyes widen in surprise as he sees Harry. He smiles big and walks over to meet Harry at the sofa. 

"What're you doing here," Louis asks. He climbs onto the sofa next to Harry and cuddles close. Harry plants a kiss on the side of Louis' head. 

"Was going to make you dinner, but it's too late now," Harry explains. Harry sets his phone down and takes the time to kiss his boyfriend properly. 

"We'll get a take-away. Who are you messaging," Louis asks curiously. Harry sighs loudly and rolls his eyes. 

"Some friends from when I had a fan account." Louis' hand travel up Harry's back and thread themselves into Harry's long locks. Harry smiles and kisses the space between Louis' forehead. Both have been consumed with work and haven't gotten as much time together as either hoped.

Soon, the thought of internet friends and take-aways are far behind them as they both become content in each others arms. 


	8. Chapter 8

Eleanor's Netflix show is interrupted by the loud growl of her stomach. She glances at the clock and notices that it's nearing eight. She's been watching her show for three hours and has forgotten about dinner all together. Cursing under her breath, she heads to the kitchen wondering if Harry has done the shopping. 

It's not a surprise when she comes back empty-handed. She decides on ordering a pizza. It doesn't take long for her to place her order. Once the order's placed she hears a soft knock at the door. 

Eleanor figures it's Harry coming home after his night out. Tonight's one of the rare occasions that Harry's going out to Louis'. Normally, Simon doesn't allow it, but Harry managed to convince him otherwise. 

It's been nearly a year since Louis broke up with her and for the first time Eleanor can say that she's finally over him. She thinks it has something to do with living with Harry and seeing him move on, but she'll never know for sure. 

Eleanor snaps back into reality and opens the door. Taylor stands in it, one hand raised as if she were about to knock once again. Eleanor raises an eyebrow at Taylor. As if getting back into character, Taylor crosses her arms across her chest and allows herself in. 

"Simon sent me," Taylor explains. Eleanor follows Taylor into her sitting room. Taylor glances across the room, her gaze landing on Eleanor's abandoned Netflix show. 

"Grace and Frankie, seriously," Taylor questions. Eleanor finds herself blushing. 

When the show first hit Netflix a month ago Eleanor didn't want to even consider watching it. Grace and Frankie's stories were way too similar to Eleanor's. She figured she wouldn't want to live through it again. However, her temptation finally go ahold of her and she watched the first episode. It was strangely nice to see the two characters going through a situation similar to hers. Of course, not everyone in the world can relate to their long-term partners coming out as gay. 

"Look, my dinner's being delivered as we speak, so it's probably best you leave," Eleanor snaps. Taylor rests her hands on her hips as she looks over Eleanor. Eleanor immediately feels small under Taylor's tough gaze, but she doesn't allow it to show. 

She refuses to let other people's opinions hurt her anymore. After the Zouis comments Eleanor figured she needed to toughen up if she wanted to make it anywhere in life. She couldn't let small things eat away at her anymore. Taylor's the first person to test Eleanor's new stance on life and Eleanor refuses to give her the satisfaction. 

"Looking like that? You're seriously going to open a door to someone in that state," Taylor asks. Eleanor expects to hear Taylor's words laced with poison with the intend on hurting her. Instead, she finds that Taylor actually believes what she says. The shift, momentarily,  takes Eleanor's breath away. However, she doesn't let the moment last. 

"Unlike you, I don't have time to concern myself with how other people see me. Putting on makeup just to greet a delivery-boy isn't something I'm into," Eleanor snaps back. She sees something flash across Taylor's blue eyes that lifts the usual coldness. Before she has time to register what emotion it is, the coldness has taken it's place again. 

"I don't put on makeup just for delivery-boys. There isn't a day in my life where I go out without at least lipstick. Lipstick, lashes, and brows frame your face, but any good model would know that already," Taylor lashes. Both girls know Taylor went for a low-blow, but Eleanor pulls a smile across her face. She wouldn't let the comments get to her. She inhales a beat and exhales another. 

"Look, if it's seriously that big of a deal and if it'll shut you up, fine. Go get a lipstick shade and paint my lips any color you want as long as promise to leave me alone afterwards," Eleanor says. She speaks dangerously calm. Eleanor can see the internal battle going on in Taylor's head, but finally she gives in. 

"Deal, what shades do you have," Taylor asks. Eleanor points towards her toilet, making the girl give her some peace even if only for a second. 

"First room on your left. There's a few shades in a box," Eleanor explains. Once Taylor leaves to fetch the shades Eleanor collapses on the sofa. 

She figures she can stand putting on some lipstick if it means Taylor won't bother her anymore. Of course there's a voice in the back of her head telling her that Taylor isn't above lying, but Eleanor doesn't allow her mind to go there. 

Taylor comes back a moment later holding a pink shade that Eleanor's never opened. She sits next to Eleanor on the couch and tucks strands of blond hair behind her ear. Taylor glances up at Eleanor and taps her chin before nodding. 

"This shade would look great with your hair and complexion. I'm surprised you haven't opened it yet," Taylor says. Her tone is softer than anything Eleanor's ever heard. Eleanor realises that Taylor must actually enjoy doing makeup. Eleanor reaches out to take the lipstick from Taylor wanting for the moment to be over, but Taylor doesn't let her have it. 

"I'll do it," Taylor breathes. Eleanor rolls her eyes, but reminds herself that it's all for a good cause. One smear of lipstick and Taylor is out of her life, at least for a while. 

Taylor scoots a little closer to Eleanor, untwisting the cap of lipstick. Eleanor glances at the pink color coming to the conclusion that it did look like her shade. She also has no clue why she hasn't opened it yet, she figures she must've just forgotten it existed. 

The pop-star scoots in close enough that Eleanor can make out the small details in her eyes. Eleanor watches as the coldness starts to melt away, revealing a new side of the the other girl. Eleanor doesn't know what to make of it, but she does realise there's been a shift in the atmosphere.

Eleanor becomes confused as Taylor lets her hand go limp and allows the lipstick to go forgotten on her coffee table. Taylor's blue eyes glance across Eleanor's face in a way far from scrutinising. Blue eyes glance down and rest on Eleanor's unpainted lips. Eleanor wants to push the girl away for making things so tense, but she's frozen in place. 

Taylor slowly moves her face closer until their noses are brushing. Eleanor doesn't know what to make of the situation, but she feels her face being drawn in. The familiar scent of homemade cookies washes over her as Eleanor gets a smell of Taylor's perfume. A combination of the intense environment and the comforting smell leads Eleanor to push closer. 

Their lips brush softly, barely enough for Eleanor to even recognise it's happening. They push closer, forcing their lips together once again. The moment is intense and Eleanor feels as if the whole world is collapsing outside of the small bubble the pair have made. 

The atmosphere grows hungry as Eleanor kisses Taylor hard, hands flying to her blond hair. The feeling of the girl's lips were nothing Eleanor's ever felt before. Taylor's are soft and slightly clay-like from the lipstick. Eleanor doesn't mind and instead kisses her further. 

Taylor's the one to slow the pace. Pulling back now and again to make sure the two breath it in. Their lips move slower after a while all open mouthed and tongue-y, but neither care. The sound of a fist on the front door sends Eleanor flying across the room. 

"The pizza's here," Taylor mumbles. 


	9. Chapter 9

Louis huffs in annoyance as he tries for the fifth time to put his tie on properly. Normally, one of the boys does it for him or Lou if she's around, but nobody's at Louis' house besides him. His hands are shaking so bad he decides on going against the tie all together. 

Today would be the first day Harry and Louis would be going out since the contract was signed. Of course, they're not going out alone. Eleanor and Taylor are tagging along and they're having a double date. Simon said that it would show people that both boys were taken and happy in their heterosexual relationships. He also brought up to take pictures for their Instagrams. 

Louis glances at the clock and curse as he realises he was supposed to be gone five minutes ago. He promised that he'd pick up Eleanor and meet Taylor and Harry at the restaurant for their eight o'clock dinner reservations. He figures he'll have to speed at this point if he wants to make it on time. 

Louis makes it to Eleanor's house in record time. He hurries towards the door and opens the front door expecting to see an impatient Eleanor, but instead he finds his three dinner mates. 

"Told you," Harry sings. Eleanor grumbles and hands Harry five American dollars. Harry happily stuffs it into his pocket. Louis pulls a hand through his hair, trying to figure out what's going on. 

"Aren't we late," Louis asks. He's out of breath from running from the car to the front door and from nearly getting into a multiple car accidents.

"We still have a few minutes before we have to leave. I told you the reservation was at eight, because I knew you'd be late. It's actually at eight thirty," Harry explains. Louis sighs and flicks his boyfriend off after giving him a quick kiss.

~_~_~

The restaurant's fairly busy. Louis didn't expect for Simon to make the reservation at such a hot spot, but after thinking about it the reservation makes sense. Simon would want as many people to see Louis and Harry out with their 'girlfriends' as he could get. The busier the place, the more people that saw. 

"At least pretend you're having a good time," Eleanor whispers. Louis looks up from his menu and glares at her. He doesn't know how he can have a fun time when his boyfriend is giggling with a living she-devil. 

"Hard to do that when my boyfriend's playing a pretty convincing role over there," Louis snaps back. He sees Eleanor roll her eyes. Louis sucks in a breath and looks at Harry sadly. Harry doesn't even notice. Harry and Taylor keep laughing and giggling among themselves. If Louis saw them anywhere else and didn't know them Louis'd be convinced they were madly in love. 

"Did Harry tell you that Ed Sheeran followed him," Taylor says. She wraps her arm around Harry's and smiles fondly. Louis tries to contain his anger. He pulls a smile out of nowhere and pretends to act interested. He's sure there's tons of camera pointing at them now. He may as well give them something to look at. 

"Really? That's great mate! Ed and I go  _way_  back. He's an amazing lad. Eleanor, have you ever met Ed before," Louis asks. Louis turns to Eleanor and tries to muster a fond look, but he's worried the smile won't reach his eyes. He pushes himself harder and figures it looks as close as it'll ever be. 

"No, I haven't. He seems like the sweetest guy though," Eleanor interjects. Louis makes an effort to slide his arm across the back of Eleanor's chair. Eleanor shoots a little closer to Louis and leans into him. Louis prays the cameras are getting this. 

"He is! Absolutely the best, I hope you get the opportunity to meet him," Taylor says. Louis decides that he may as well Instagram the couple now to get it over with. 

**LouisT91:  @Harry_Styles finally got himself a girlfriend. Look at these two ! @TaylorSwift #Goals**

Louis refreshes the page and sees that the post already has a thousand likes. He sighs quietly and shoves his phone back into his pocket. Louis glances back at Eleanor and notices her playing with her ear. 

When they were together they had a code for when Eleanor was overwhelmed. Unlike Louis, Eleanor wasn't used to people following, picturing, and surrounding her. So, when Eleanor got to the point where it was too much she'd play with her ear. That way, Louis would know to break up the crowds and get her somewhere quiet. 

"I think El and I are going to hit up the bar," Louis announces. Harry gives him a confused look, but Louis shakes his head. He'd tell Harry about it tonight. Louis wraps an arm around Eleanor's waist and guides her to the patio off the bar. He looks around and sees only an elderly couple. They'd be fine to talk freely for now. 

"What's wrong," Louis asks. Eleanor pulls her hands through her hair and takes in a few deep breaths. 

"It's Taylor," Eleanor sighs. Of course. Louis isn't at all surprised. Taylor makes everyone uncomfortable. 

"I fucking knew it. She's such a bitch. What did she do to y--"

"We kissed," Eleanor interrupts. Louis stops. He takes a step back from Eleanor, trying to soak in this new piece of information. They... kissed? Taylor Swift and Eleanor Calder... kissed? Mouth-to-mouth kissed? 

"Wait, she kissed you or you kissed her," Louis questions. Eleanor bites her lip and looks away. Louis automatically knows the answer. "Oh, that's... wow. I don't know what to say. Are you guys a thing?" Louis prays they aren't. He can barely handle civil outings with Taylor! 

"I don't know! I may have gone mad and kicked her out of my house. I don't know what to do! That feelings weren't something I've ever experienced before. Kissing you I could see our future and our kids and a fucking white picket fence! It was comfortable and nice. Kissing Taylor it's... it's uncertainty and a thousand new feelings! Like all my insides were falling out of my stomach all at once and it... it scares me," Eleanor's voice breaks. Louis rests a hand on her shoulder and pulls her in for a hug. 

"When I first kissed Harry it felt like I just started a hard-drug. It felt like someone was twisting my insides together, but I loved it. It's called passion. We weren't passionate towards each other when we were a couple. That feeling means that you're doing it right. I say if you really like her than go for it. Now's the time to experience and discover who you are. No matter what you decide I'll always be there for you, alright? Even if it's the she-devil. If you love her, I'll...  _try_  to love her, emphasis on try," Louis explains. Eleanor looks up and sniffles. 

"Thank you, Louis, I needed that."


	10. Chapter 10

Harry couldn't be more nervous as he waited anxiously for the camera man to cue Harry onstage. This would be Harry's first live interview and he couldn't possibly be more nervous. He already knew all the questions and practiced answering them with Eleanor earlier, but it doesn't make him any less anxious. 

"I'd like to introduce to the stage, Mr. Harry Styles," James says. Harry sucks in breath and then exhales another before entering the stage. He waves once at the crowd before finding his seat on the couch next to James. 

Once the clapping dies down James turns to Harry and smiles. "Why look who the cat dragged in. In case nobody knows this, and I don't think many of you do, Harry actually was my nanny for a while," James explains. The audience laughs. Harry gives off an embarrassed face and pretends that he didn't expect for James to reveal the information. 

"I actually prefer the term 'manny', it sounds more masculine," Harry cuts in. James raises his hands in mock defeat and the audience laughs. Harry can feel himself relaxing more. He's glad his first interview is with James. He knows James won't put him on the spot or do anything to him that could ruin his career. 

"Speaking of masculine, we've heard that you are a huge fan of One Direction. To clear up any miscommunication, are you One Direction's biggest fan," James asks. Harry smiles and looks down sheepishly. Again, he already knew this question would be brought up. Simon instructed him to look slightly embarrassed and to admit that he was a huge fan. He explained that it would make him relatable to the female fans. 

"I am, actually. If you take a look at my childhood room you'll find an embarrassing number of One Direction posters," Harry admits. The audience laughs again and Harry pretends to hide behind his hands from embarrassment. 

"I'm sure you don't have as many now as I do, but we'll go ahead and say that  _you're_  their biggest fan. It's actually good to hear because we've managed to contact the boys and have them here now," James explains. Harry's eyes widen. This is definitely not on the list of things that's supposed to happen. Nobody said anything about One Direction being there. In fact, they were supposed to be on tour. Louis specifically said that they weren't getting off until tomorrow. 

"I'd like to introduce the biggest boyband in the world: One Direction!" James points his sheet of questions towards the same entrance Harry came in just minutes before. Harry's mouth falls as Niall, Liam, and Louis walk out waving. 

"I'm sure you guys can squeeze in here." James motions for the guys to sit on the couch. Harry watches as Niall moves for the spot next to Harry. Harry's sure that Simon wouldn't allow Louis and Harry to sit next to each other. Louis takes the spot next to Niall and Liam falls in on the opposite end of the sofa. 

"Hope you don't mind a squeeze, Harry. The boys should be used to the tight fit," James explains. 

"Harry, you've met the boys a few times before haven't you," James asks. Harry wants to rip the man's head off. Of course he's met the boys before. James knows that Louis and Harry used to live together. 

"Yea. I met them for the first time at Louis' mum's wedding last July and we've met up a few times after that," Harry explains. He doesn't want to reveal too much. None of this was on the cards so he has no clue what's coming at him. 

"So you invite Harry, but you don't invite me? I'm hurt Louis, truly," James says. He touches his hand to his heart and acts hurt. Louis laughs loudly and shakes his head. 

"Well, I didn't have a part in making the guest list. You'll have an invite to my wedding," Louis assures him. James laughs and so does the audience. Harry's glad that Louis' quick on his feet. 

"Harry, what was it like meeting these guys for the first time," James asks. Harry takes a look down the line of boybanders and holds back a smile as his eyes find Louis'. 

"I was nervous. I met Louis a few days before I met the other guys. My mum and his mum knew each other and my mum decided to host a dinner for Louis' family, so I met Louis for the first time then. Well and you think about it, I've been listening to their music and following them for years and then all of a sudden I had the opportunity to actually meet one of them. It's crazy," Harry says. He thinks he's done good for being on the spot.

"That must be weird for you guys. One of your bandmates tells you that his mum has befriended the mum of one of your super fans. Obviously, that must have some affect on you," James questions. Harry hears Liam inhale and watches as he leans forward to answer the question. 

"Yea it's definitely something interesting and something that doesn't happen very often. I'm glad that I've gotten the opportunity to get to know him. As a band I think that it's cool to see and know people like Harry. Harry gives us an insight into the lives of our fans, which isn't something we've really have had the chance to see before now," Liam explains. James nods and then gestures for someone off stage to bring something out. 

"Now, I'm going to be asking you a very fun question, Harry, and I'm going to need you to answer honestly. I've gotten some cake pops that are the likeness of all of us. So, starting with Harry he's going to pick his favorite member of One Direction to eat," James explains. The stage crew member brings out the cake pops figures and hands them to James. 

Harry's first instinct is to grab the cake pop that's obviously supposed to be his boyfriend. He knows, however, that Simon will have his head if he does so. He pretends to think for a moment and looks down the line of boys. Harry reaches for the 'Niall' cake pop, figuring it was a safe bet. 

"I've got to say, I've always been a fan of the Irish," Harry jokes. James passes the rest of the figures down the line for the other boys to take. Harry watches as Louis grabs the 'Harry' cake pop. Harry wants to scold his boyfriend, but he knows that Simon will do it later. 

"Who've you left me," James asks. Liam passes the container back to James, leaving the cake pop of Louis. "I was hoping I would get Louis. I think we've all established at this point that I'm a huge Louis Tomlinson fan," James jokes. 

Harry tunes out the last few of James' jokes and turns to Louis. He sees Louis staring at the cake pop of him. Harry notices a small smile play across Louis' thin lips before he places the figure back in this container, untouched. 


	11. Chapter 11

It's September 13 and Louis can't be more thrilled to be at home with Harry. Harry and Louis are celebrating their first year together and neither can be happier. They sit across from each other in front of a meal, surprisingly, made by Louis.

It isn't  _technically_  the first meal Louis' ever cooked since he's made pasta before. However, it's the first time he's made a proper meal. Louis can't be more pleased with his meal either. He cooked chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham. He's quite proud of himself for doing all of it and not burning anything. Louis also managed to throw together a serving of home-made mash potatoes. 

Louis sits and admires Harry's features for a moment. His hair has grown out significantly since the last time Louis saw him face-to-face. His eyes sparkled brighter than they have in months. Louis knows how hard it is to record album, so he doesn't blame Harry for his eyes' lack of sparkle as of recent.

"This is amazing, Lou, I don't know how you've done it," Harry exclaims. Louis smiles from across the table and grabs Harry's hand. Louis caresses the top of it lightly. Being this close to Harry is a luxury he hasn't had in months. 

"I don't know how I've done it either," Louis admits. Harry laughs quietly and dabs the corner of his mouth with a napkin. 

"Um, I wanted to give this to you now and I know it's not much, but I thought of you when I found it. It's this little key-chain that I figured you could put on your suitcase or somethin'. I've got the matching one," Harry passes the key-chain to Louis. 

Louis takes the small object out of Harry's hand and looks at it. It's small and silver with a tiny 'L' carved in on one end. 'We walk under the same sun' is written just below the tiny 'L'. Harry lays, what Louis guess is the matching chain, on the table for Louis to reach. He takes it and sees that instead of an 'L' there's a tiny 'H'. Written on Harry's is, 'We sleep under the same moon'. 

"This is amazing Harry, thank you. I'm going to put it on my suitcase after dinner," Louis promises. He isn't surprised by Harry's cheesy gift. Over time, Louis' found that the tiny trinkets Harry finds are heartwarming, even if they are small. Louis would rather get a smaller, but more meaningful gift than a gift that's more expensive and carelessly bought. 

"Speaking of gifts. I thought that instead of getting you anything tangible, I'd give you me," Louis explains. Harry furrows his eyebrows in confusion. Louis rolls his eyes at his boyfriend's lack of understanding. 

"What do you mean? I thought I already had you," Harry questions. Louis sighs loudly and gives him another look, hoping that Harry would understand what Louis' trying to say. 

"Like... sex. We haven't and I figured that we could... tonight... if you wanted," Louis explains. Harry bites his lip and looks down at the table. 

"Are you sure? Every time I start something you say you aren't ready. I don't want you to feel like I'm pushing you or anything," Harry says. Louis sighs again, trying to figure out how to explain what he feels. 

"It's not that I wasn't ready or that you weren't good enough. God, you're hot and I would love to have sex with you. I guess I just want that moment to be special, you know? It's cliche, I know, but I want to bond with someone. If it makes you feel any better I waited a year and half for Eleanor," Louis sighs. 

"If you're sure," Harry says hesitatingly. Louis gives a final nod. 

Harry stands and walks towards Louis. He sits on Louis' lap and starts kissing him, slowly. They kiss so slowly that Louis' sure he'll explode if they don't speed up. Louis moves his hands up Harry's side trying to spur him on, but Harry pushes him aside. 

"We have all the time in the world," Harry promises. Harry pulls away from Louis' lips and slowly kisses down Louis' neck. Louis cranes so that Harry has better access. Louis' fingers thread themselves into Harry's hair. The moment is short-lived, however, and before Louis knows it his lips are being kissed again. 

Their kisses start to get more heated and soon enough their kisses are open-mouthed and breathy. Louis' hands wonder the length of Harry's body, staying in each place for only a moment before moving on. Harry's hands are content in Louis' hair, messing it up in a way Louis'll surely hate when this is all over. 

"I love you," Louis breathes. Harry pulls back and smiles at Louis. He stands and grabs Louis' hand, leading him towards Louis' room. 

It doesn't take long for Harry to pin Louis up against the door of his bedroom. Louis' surprised by Harry's actions, but goes along with it. Louis knows Harry well enough to know that Harry's a bottom. He figures he'll allow the younger boy to have his fun while it lasts. 

"God why are you still wearing clothes," Harry questions. Louis smirks and shakes off his blazer jacket and kicks off his shoes. They continue to kiss as Harry peels away layer and layer of Louis' clothes, leaving him in only boxers in mere moments. Louis breaks apart from Harry and leads him to the bed. 

"Sit," Louis says. Harry smiles and does as he asks. Louis climbs on to Harry and lays him down on the bed. Louis quite enjoys his spot on Harry's torso as they continue to kiss. Louis' hand runs down the front of Harry's shirt. 

"Take it off," Harry begs. Louis smiles and breaks away from Harry's kiss to look down at his shirt. Louis bought Harry this shirt a few months ago. It was a button-down dad shirt that reminded Louis of Harry, so he bought it. Now, it's just one more thing seperating the two. 

Louis goes to undo the first button, but can't get it open. He realises after a moment how badly his hands are shaking. He bites his lip harshly and tries the button again, but to no use. Louis gulps and moves on to the next, hoping he can get the second open. 

"Are you okay," Harry asks. His voice is airy and dangerously deep. Louis nearly moans just at the sound of his voice. Louis gives up on the shirt and slides off of Harry. 

"I'm just... nervous. It's our first time and I've never been with a guy before, not fully," Louis explains. Harry silences him and brings Louis into a hug. Louis feels defeated as he lets Harry engulf him. 

"It's alright, Lou. There's no rush. We'll always have a next time," Harry reassures him. Louis huffs pitifully. Harry places a gentle kiss on the side of Louis' head. "For now, come cuddle me," Harry whispers. Louis smiles and lays down next to Harry and brings him tight into his arms. 

He feels the nervousness and anxiety slowly melt away as Louis breathes in the back of Harry's head. "Happy anniversary, Love," Louis murmurs. 

"Happy anniversary," Harry sighs. A moment later Louis feels Harry's breathing even out as he falls asleep in his boyfriend's arms.  


	12. Chapter 12

Eleanor finds herself standing outside the mansion belonging to the famous popstar, Taylor Swift. Eleanor knows that the girl has money and a mansion, but the home is bigger than anything Eleanor's seen before. 

She brings her hand up to the door and knocks. Eleanor takes in a few deep breathes and reminds herself that this is just a dinner. They're just going to be having dinner and talking. The door opens to reveal a cat. 

The cat is all white except for the end of it's tail which is brown. A brown streak runs up the cats face as it walks around the entrance of the door. 

"Olivia, away from the door," Taylor cries. The cat purrs loudly and walks away from the door. Eleanor takes a step inside hestitantly. 

"It's just me," Eleanor calls. A moment later Taylor appears. She wears a plain shirt and jeans. Eleanor notices off the bat the dull red playing across Taylor's lips. The shade isn't as bright as it normally is and is an almost pink shade. Eleanor likes the change. 

"Sorry, the cats are a little crazy. Olivia, lets go," Taylor calls. She leads the cat out of the room and, to what Eleanor assumes is, a bedroom. She comes back out a moment later and shows Eleanor to the living room. 

"The garlic bread is just about done. I'm going to go check on it," Taylor says. Eleanor gives her a small nod and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. Taylor smiles and then dashes towards the kitchen. 

They first exchanged numbers two months ago after their double date with Louis and Harry. They agreed to start over and forget everything that had happened before then. Eleanor found, after a while, that Taylor was funny and kind of sweet. Eleanor finds it endearing that she's one of the only people that get to see Taylor's soft side. 

** Harry_Styles: **

**How's it going?!?!**

**EleanorJ92:**

**I just go here**

** Harry_Styles: **

**What's she cooking??**

** EleanorJ92: **

**Something with garlic bread**

** Harry_Styles: **

**Don't eat too much garlic bread! It'll make your breath stink when she tries to kiss you**

** EleanorJ92: **

**there will be no kissing! this is the first date**

** Harry_Styles: **

**Didn't stop you last time ;)**

** EleanorJ92: **

**I'll mute you**

** Harry_Styles: **

**You won't**

** EleanorJ92: **

**You're being muted**

Eleanor puts her phone up as Taylor comes back out wearing a pair of oven mitts. "Dinner's ready," Taylor announces. 

Eleanor follows Taylor into her dinning room. The room is huge with a table large enough for 10 guests. Eleanor notices two spots set up in the middle of the table where she guesses she'll be sitting. Taylor smiles and pulls the chair out for Eleanor to sit in. 

"You don't have to do all this," Eleanor protests. Taylor scoots the chair in and moves towards her own seat across from Eleanor. 

"I'm being a good host," Taylor argues. Eleanor rolls her eyes, but allows Taylor to have her moment. 

Surprisingly, Taylor is considerably old fashioned. She believes in good manners and being a good host. Taylor believes that men should be gentlemen. Eleanor has found that Taylor prefers older music and films, also.

"I've made some spaghetti and home-made bread. I have a red wine too if you want to try that," Taylor explains. Taylor scoops some of the pasta onto Eleanor and her own plate. Then, pours a glass of wine for the two of them. 

"This is lovely," Eleanor compliments. Taylor blushes and turns away from Eleanor. 

"Thanks," She murmurs. "How did you meet Louis," Taylor asks. Eleanor continues to eat while thinking back to how she met her first boyfriend.  

"Hmm, I knew Niall through mutual friends and Niall introduced us," Eleanor explains. She doesn't want to spend too much of her time with Taylor discussing her past relationship. Eleanor realises after a moment why Taylor's so quiet. Of course, Niall. Every time Eleanor brings up the name Taylor goes quiet. 

"That's... cool," Taylor sighs. Eleanor gulps nervously and continues to eat. "So, why did you two break up," Taylor questions. Eleanor looks down at her food and purses her lips. 

"Louis admitted to being gay. It's a surprisingly easy way to break up with someone," Eleanor admits. Taylor gives her a small nod. Eleanor decides to change the focus to Taylor. 

"Have you fancied any of the men you've worked with," Eleanor asks. Taylor considers the question and then shrugs. 

"I guess Joe Jonas. He was the first guy I worked with and I got too close. He reminded me, pretty harshly, that he wanted nothing to do with me and that he was in love with Demi. After that I vowed never to get close to a guy I was working with," Taylor explains. 

Eleanor has to take a moment to process the sentence. She forgets how big of a platform Taylor Swift is on and how huge she is. Eleanor should be used to it, having dated Louis, but Taylor is arguably more famous than Louis. The casual mention of her dating Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato makes her head spin. 

~_~_~

It's after dinner and Eleanor can't be more pleased with how well the night has gone. They talked for a long time about their interests and pasts. However, the night's coming to a close. Eleanor wants desperately to find a way to stay longer, but she knows it's not realistic.

"I'll text you," Taylor promises. Taylor insisted on walking Eleanor to her car. Eleanor blushes softly, but she doesn't think it'll be noticeable under the cover of the darkness. 

When they get to Eleanor's car they stop and wait for a beat both not wanting the night to end, but knowing that it'll have to. Taylor takes a step towards Eleanor and gives her a once over. 

"If I kiss you, do you promise not to freak out," Taylor asks. Eleanor smiles and shrugs. Taylor brings a hand to Eleanor's cheek and holds it as their lips touch. 

The perfect ending, to the perfect night. 


	13. Chapter 13

Harry huffs as he sends Louis a final heart emoji before Louis has to go start his next concert. His concert is in London. Harry tried to fly out to London to catch the concert, but Simon said that Harry's album is too close to dropping for him to be leaving the country. 

'Harry Styles' the album drops on October 1, in six days. He's already sent a few of the CDs to his close family members and has kept a few for himself. Overall, it's been a pretty stressful job for him. He's nervous to see what the reaction will be from his audience. 

He's tried to get a wide range of musical styles and types, while also trying to maintain a certain sound. Harry's had loads of help from Simon throughout the album process.

"I ordered some Chinese," Eleanor calls. Harry puts his phone down and smiles as she joins him in the living room. Eleanor climbs into the spot on the sofa next to Harry and sets a bowl of popcorn in between them. 

"Thought you said you ordered Chinese," Harry teases. He grabs a handful of popcorn and eats it anyway. She rolls her eyes and turns the TV on.

"We can't have movie night without popcorn," Eleanor argues. Harry shrugs and continues to eat the popcorn. Eleanor slaps his hand away and takes the bowl away from him. "Don't eat it all before the movie starts," She snaps. Harry pouts and then takes his phone back out to play a game while he waits for the movie to start. 

A knock at the door interrupts the second movie preview. Harry raises an eyebrow in confusion. It seems way to fast for the Chinese to be there already, but he figures they could just be fast delivery. He's also not sure how many people are ordering Chinese at half past eight. 

Eleanor smirks as she gets up and opens the door. "Harry, it's for you," She calls. Harry huffs in annoyance and stands to join Eleanor at the door. He nearly drops his phone as he sees the person standing in the door way. 

They stand at nearly 5'6 with brown hair. Harry recognises them immediately after spending hours together at a time. Their eyes are large and very brown, a shade that compliments their paler skin. They stand tall, something Harry's still trying to master, giving off an aura of confidence. She's older than Harry, but not by a lot and just barely older than Louis. The girl wears a familiar smirk across her lips showcasing her full lips.

"Hi baby brother," Gemma announces. She opens her arms wide and takes a step into the home to bring Harry into a hug. After a moment of shock he returns the gesture and wraps his arms around his sister's neck. 

Honestly, it had been too long since he's seen Gemma. He figures the last time they saw each other was at Christmas. They send each other random texts sometimes, but they are admittedly not as close as they used to be. Harry blames himself since he lives in the States now. 

"How's it been," She asks. Eleanor steps aside so Gemma can drag her suitcase inside. After seeing her struggle, Harry helps her and pulls it the rest of the way in. 

"Why did you pack so heavy? Intend on staying long," He laughs. Gemma rolls her eyes and smacks him playfully. 

"The week at least. I intend on being here when your album drops. I figured I'd be a supportive big sister since it's your first," She answers nonchalantly. Harry knows that she'd still come if it was his second or third album too. They may not meet up much, but they come together when things count. 

"Well I'm going to go pick up the Chinese and let you two catch up," Eleanor announces. She sends Harry a smile before picking up her car keys and leaving the two Styles' alone. Harry gestures for Gemma to sit. 

It's been a while since they've had the opportunity to sit down and talk to one another about their lives. Harry always finds it relaxing after telling everything to Gemma since they used to be so close. She used to be the only person Harry confided in, but now he has Louis and his other friends to talk to about things. 

"So tell me, what's Simon Cowell like," Gemma asks. She tucks a strand of brown hair behind her ear and makes herself comfortable. 

"He's... interesting. Very different than how he appears on the telly. He's more relaxed in real life and very professional. It's different, for sure," Harry explains. He doesn't know how else to describe Simon Cowell. 

"He seems like he'd be very professional. How's Louis doing? I don't get to see any photos of you two, so I forget half the time," Gemma complains. She hits Harry playfully. Harry blushes and looks down. 

"He's great. I think everything's going amazing considering all the time we don't get to spend together," Harry says. Gemma nods understandingly. She rests a hand on Harry's shoulder and gives him a sad smile. 

"How's Taylor Swift in real life? I have seen photos of you two a lot. It's strange to see you standing next to her and on these big time magazines. Tons of people follow me just to see if I'll post something about you, so I guess I have to thank you for the follower boost," Gemma laughs. 

A few months after Taylor and Harry had to go public, someone linked Harry and Gemma together. So, they're long-kept secret had been pried out. Neither minded too much in all honest. The only thing that angers Harry about being connected to his sister is the increased spam and hate Gemma gets on her page now. People flood Gemma's comment sections with questions about One Direction and other things that aren't related to her. He figures that must get annoying after a while. 

Eleanor returns a while later with a bag filled with warm Chinese. They split it evenly (Eleanor bought extra, knowing Gemma would be showing up). They relaxed together and watched a movie Eleanor found on Netflix. 

A calming night with two of Harry's favorite women.  


	14. Chapter 14

The day finally came for Harry to release his first album and he can't be more nervous. He sits anxiously on the couch with Eleanor at his side as he watches the minutes slip away. Simon's the one the persuaded him to drop the album at midnight. Simon claimed that it made everyone more excited for the album. 

Harry watched as the clock changed from 11:59 to 12:00 and his heart dropped. 'Harry Styles' the album has officially dropped. Eleanor frantically grabs for her phone and opens Spotify and starts to play the album off of her phone. 

The familiar sound of Harry's own voice fills the space as Harry hears himself count off in 'Meet Me in the Hallway'. Harry listens to Eleanor's reaction as he starts going through the Harry Styles hashtag. 

@lyds_love_larry tweeted: 

_HARRY'S ALBUM IS A BOP AND IF YOU DON'T AGREE UNFOLLOW #HarryStyles_

_reply  32 likes  12 retweets_

@CreamyZenMalik tweeted:

_#HarryStyles is a whole snack and his album has shaken me_

_reply  74 likes  35 retweets_

@BurntCrispyPotatoes tweeted:

_Retweet if Kiwi is your fav track #HarryStyles_

_reply  1K likes  982 retweets_

@HisBfCallsHimLou tweeted:

_From the dining table has me in tears oml #HarryStyles #FTDT_

_reply  154 likes  73 retweets_

@Just_Ship_Larry tweeted:

_SEJNGOIWHEGOWHOGI H2 that is all #HarryStylesalbum #HarryStyles_

_reply  245 likes  198 retweets_

Harry goes through some of the tweets and likes some of the ones he finds the funniest. He finds that a majority of the accounts with the most likes and retweets are accounts he used to be friends with. He assumes that now he has his own music out that they've become the main accounts for his fandom. 

It's weird for Harry to think that he has a fandom now. It's not nearly as big as the Directioners, obviously, but he has fans. There are people that support him and his career and eventually will pay his bills and comes out to see him in concert. Harry wonders how Louis' managed to wrap his mind around it. 

He continues looking through the hashtags and stops as he sees an account he didn't expect. 

@HaylorForever tweeted: 

_Two Ghosts is totally about Taylor!! You guys think about it! Same lips red: Taylor always wears red lipstick. Same eyes blue: Taylor has blue eyes! Same white shirt: Taylor always wears a white shirt._

_reply  15K likes  7K retweets_

Harry almost throws up in his mouth a little bit. Of course, Taylor and Simon both have told him that the fans would connect the line back to Taylor. However, he never  _actually_  considered that people would. 

"Oo, what's that," Eleanor climbs back onto the couch next to Harry and reads the tweet over Harry's shoulder. She pretends to gag and then falls into the seat next to him. 

"I can't believe that people actually buy that. You guys are amazing actors, but anyone that even knew you would know that you're gay," Eleanor argues. Harry rolls his eyes. In his eyes it was obvious and to the eyes of the hundreds of the fans that shipped him and Louis, it was. He gives himself a moment to think about the Haylor fans. 

Of course they might actually believe it. Harry talked about being gay before he was signed, so anyone that knew him before would know that he didn't like girls. However, anyone that came after that wouldn't have known. Taylor and him were also pretty convincing at their act of pretend love. He guesses that being her friend has contributed to the realness of the situation. 

"I don't know, if people haven't see me and Louis interact or knew about my account before then they may just assume that I'm straight," Harry suggests. Eleanor rolls her eyes and flicks the idea away with her wrist. 

"Even if they couldn't tell you were gay, Taylor's obviously not completely straight," Eleanor tries. They both know that, to the public, Taylor's about as straight as they come. Eleanor shrugs it off anyway. 

@HarryStylesFan1 tweeted: 

_LOOK AT MY BABY WINNING @Harry_Styles IS MY BEST FRIEND Y'ALL AND IM SO PROUD !! #HarryStyles #Bestfriendgoals_

_reply  48k likes  39k retweets_

Harry switches to Instagram and decides to talk to his old best friend since it's been a while. 

** Harry_Styles: **

**So I'm guessing you liked the album?**

** HarryStylesFan1: **

**Liked? More like fucked up my soul**

** Harry_Styles:  **

**What's your favorite song?**

** HarryStylesFan1:  **

**Idk if I'm honest**

Harry wants her to say Two Ghosts. He feels like he needs to at least tell her that all of it's fake. He's been flooded with people who think that he's dating Taylor and he wants at least someone to know that the lyrics really mean Louis. 

God, Louis. The lyrics are about him and not Taylor or any other model or artist anyone can try to link it to. It was Louis' red lips Harry wanted to kiss and Louis' blue eyes that Harry wanted to stare into. It was Louis' white shirt that Harry found himself using as a pillowcase while Louis was on tour. It was Louis' tattoos that Harry missed tracing over while they cuddled. 

** Harry_Styles: **

**If you had to pick one**

** HarryStylesFan1: **

**If I HAD to I guess I'd pick Two Ghosts**

** Harry_Styles: **

**Interesting choice. Why?**

** HarryStylesFan1: **

**I can feel it. It's just nice idk**

** Harry_Styles: **

**What about all the Haylor fans that are talking about it? What do you think about that?**

** HarryStylesFan1: **

**Horseshit. All of it is a load of horseshit. I know who you are and you're not that guy**

** Harry_Styles: **

**At least someone thinks that. So, if you don't think it's about Taylor who do you think it's about?**

** HarryStylesFan1: **

**I mean I'd hope it was about Louis. You guys would be hella ass cute, but you said ur just friends so**

** Harry_Styles: **

**What if I told you we weren't? Just friends that is**

** HarryStylesFan1:  **

**You're shitting me what!!:Wkgpweg You're dating Louis Tomlinson?**

** Harry_Styles:  **

**I have been. We've been dating for over a year now**

** HarryStylesFan1: **

**wyioehgowehgoihwrgoi hYOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT U ARE DATING LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON? AS IN THE LOUIS TOMLINSON THAT IS ON TOUR RIGHT NOW?**

** Harry_Styles:  **

**Yes**

** HarryStylesFan1: **

**I WANT EVERY SINGLE DETAIL. NOTHING SHALL BE LEFT TO THE IMAGINATION. OML I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS1!!!**

** Harry_Styles: **

**Just promise you won't tell anyone and I will lmao**

** HarryStylesFan1: **

**Of course!!! nOw sPiIL!**


	15. Chapter 15

** Love of My Life  **


	16. Chapter 16

Tour's finally over. Louis couldn't be more thankful for it. It has been entirely too long since Louis' gotten a kiss from Harry and with Liam's break-up he's missed Harry even more. Louis pulls out his keys and unlocks his LA house for the first time since February. He's tempted to just throw himself into bed and try and forget the last few months. 

Before Louis has the chance to fully get in his house he's brought into a pair of arms. Louis automatically knows who they belong to. He digs his face into the shoulder of his younger boyfriend as Harry presses a quick kiss to Louis' cheek. 

"Missed you," Harry hums. Louis' scared to let go of Harry in fear that this is all some sort of sick dream. The arms and lips feel real, but Louis' had this dream one to many times. 

"Am I dreaming," Louis asks. Harry pulls back and rests his forehead against Louis', still holding Louis in his arms. Louis feels Harry sneak his hand down his side and jumps when he feels Harry pinch the skin above his ass. 

"Nope," Harry teases. Louis rolls his eyes and gives Harry a proper kiss before pulling away. Louis closes the door and falls dramatically onto his couch. Harry follows him and lays his head in Louis' lap. Louis runs his hands through Harry's hair as Harry starts to talk. 

"How was tour," Harry questions. Louis sighs loudly and continues to run Harry's silky brown hair through his fingers.

"Long and tiring. Everything's harder since there's only three of us now. I can't even imagine how solo artists do it," Louis says. Niall, Liam, and him all had to put in a little more than they're used to to compensate for Zayn's departure. 

"Has Zayn tried to contact you at all?" 

"God no. The last time I talked to that prick is when he was an ass over Instagram. Niall's the one that's supposed to forgive the unforgivable and all that shit," Louis admits. He doesn't even feel all that bad about ignoring Zayn. Zayn's doing it right back at him, so it's not like either of them are being petty for no reason. 

"I'm going to try and be nice to him. Mum says that I should let him burn and be forgotten, but your mum suggested I kill him with kindness," Harry explains. Louis stops and looks Harry in the eye. 

"You talk to my mother?" 

"'Course! She's super sweet and gives great advice. I have her saved in my phone and we just sit and have tea sometimes," Harry says. 

Louis tries his best to wrap his mind around that. His boyfriend and his mum having tea and talking? Louis prays that his mum hasn't brought out any embarrassing pictures of Louis. That's totally something his mum would do. Well, some of the more iconic baby photos are already online and Louis' sure that Harry's seen his fair share of fetus Louis. Louis shivers at the thought. 

"So, don't get mad or anything, but I told one of my friends that we were dating," Harry says. Louis' heart drops. They agreed not to tell anyone about their relationship without talking to the other first. That way they both could keep track of who knew what. 

"Who did you tell," Louis asks. Harry sits up and plays with one of his rings. Louis' nerves increase with every twist of Harry's ring. 

"My friend online. She used to be RipJayTD, but now she's HarryStylesFan1. She's been my friend since I first started and I couldn't keep it from her. She promised not to tell," Harry explains. 

Louis doesn't know how to feel. On one hand, he knows that Harry shouldn't have done that without talking to Louis about it first. They agreed to talk about it before coming out to anyone else, but Louis also gets where Harry's coming from. It's hard to avoid conversations like that with one of your close friends. Louis decides it's not worth arguing over as long as she keeps her promise. 

"Please don't be mad," Harry whispers. Louis opens his arms and pulls Harry close to him. He places a kiss on the top of Harry's head and sighs loudly. 

"How could I be mad at a face like that," Louis asks. He feels Harry physically relax in his arms. Harry messes with Louis' hand for a while as they sit and let the moment fall to rest. Harry places a few kisses on Louis' fingers before talking again. 

"How's Liam doing?"

Liam. Louis' felt horrid for the boy since the break-up a week ago. He can still see Liam curled on the floor with tears in his eyes. Niall and Louis had been right outside the door and heard the whole thing. Niall was too shocked to even do anything, leaving Louis the one to pick up the pieces. 

"He feels like shit. He had to perform every night afterwards and I knew he didn't want to be there. Simon's writing up a statement to release for tomorrow night," Louis explains. 

Simon said that they needed to release a statement and promised that they'll at least get some publicity from it all. Louis nearly kicked the shit out of Simon when he said that, but Niall explained that it was probably the only way Simon knew how to say that he's sorry. 'Sorry your girlfriend broke up with you, but at least you can get some money out of it', was the best Simon Cowell could ever come to. 

"It's a shame they broke up, they were probably my favorite straight couple," Harry sighs. 


	17. Chapter 17

****WARNING: TALK OF NON-CONSENTING ACTIONS. IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO NON-CONSENTING ACTIONS I ADVICE YOU TO PROCEED WITH CAUTION****

** Liam **

_Niall and I are heading to a bar later. You and Louis want to tag along?_

** You **

_Lou isn't up for it, but I'll join_

** Liam **

_Cool I'll text you the info_

It doesn't take long for Harry to throw on a shirt and walk to the bar Liam had picked out. The place is within walking distance from Louis' house, which Harry is thankful for. It's been a while since Harry's let loose and had a few drinks and he figures this could be an opportunity to do so.

The music is loud and when Harry enters the bar he's hit with a wave of testosterone. It stinks of alcohol and cologne. The smell is almost too intoxicating for Harry to take another step inside. He does, however, when he makes eye contact with Liam from across the room. Niall and Liam had saved a small table in the back.

Harry pushes his way through the crowd of bodies and finds his spot next to Liam. Liam pats him on the back and yells loudly. Harry can already tell that Liam's already started drinking, if not from the few empty drink class, then from the smell of his breath.

"Harry's in the house," Liam shouts. Harry raises an eyebrow and turns to Niall who's trying to contain his laughter. Liam takes a swig of his drink from a glass on the table.

"He's had a few already. I'm designated driver, so drink away," Niall explains. Harry can hear a trace of annoyance hidden in his voice, but pays it no mind. Before Harry has the chance to get his drink Liam's already waved someone over.

The girl is wearing a tight tank-top with a short skirt. Harry watches as Liam's eyes drag across her exposed skin. She places a drink on the table and starts clearing the empty glasses away.

"No! Don't move them... they're my.... Trophies," Liam explains. He takes the glasses and moves them towards him in a protective manor. Niall rolls his eyes and mumbles an apology to the girl. She waves Niall off and walks away laughing. Harry's sure that this is only the beginning to a long night.

~_~_~

Liam's the one that suggested darts. There's a board not far from there table that Liam had been eyeing the whole time they were there. It had only been about an hour since Harry's showed up, but, somehow, Liam's started to sober up. Harry figures it's because Niall's limited Liam to a drink an hour. 

"I don't think you should be throwing anything, Liam. You've had a few to drink," Harry explains. Harry thinks it's a bad idea to allow Liam anywhere near a dart board or darts in the state he's in. 

"Come on Harry! You need to... live a little. You act like you have a dick up your ass half the time," Liam starts. Harry's eyes widen, but before he can say anything he's interrupted by Liam. Liam bursts out laughing and continues, "You do have a dick up your ass! Louis' dick is up your ass. That's funny. I'm a real comedian. Why did I even become a singer?" 

"Just let him have his fun. Maybe he'll shut up if we just let him throw a few," Niall suggests. Harry sighs loudly and gives in. 

"I want Harry on my team! We've both fucked Louis, so we should be on a team," Liam announces. Harry turns to Liam and glares at him. He swears the whole damn bar can hear Liam, he's shouting so loud. Harry's worried that someone in here may know them, but he knows it's unlikely. 

"Liam, there's only three of us. We can't have teams. Someone's just going to have to sit out," Harry says. Liam seems to think about this for a moment. 

"We'll play for Harry's hand! Niall, hand me the darts. Loser buys," Liam shouts. He laughs and gestures for Niall to hand him the three darts. Niall gives Harry a worried look as he places the darts in Liam's hand. 

Harry takes a seat at their table and watches as Liam throws the darts. Harry's surprised at how well he does. It doesn't take Harry very long to see how shit Niall is at the game. 

As much as Harry wants to be mad at Liam for getting pissed drunk, he gets it. Liam's going through a break up and it's hard for him. It doesn't take an idiot to see how much it's affecting Liam. Harry figures that this is a well-deserved break from everything in Liam's life right now. 

"I won! Suck my ass, Irish! I've won Harry's hand," Liam shouts. Harry tears his gaze away from his drink and looks at Liam. Liam walks over to Harry and gets on one knee. He grabs Harry's hand and kisses it. "I've saved the damsel in distress," Liam coos. 

"Nice job, Payne-o," Niall says. He gives Liam a pat on the back and slides into the chair next to Harry. 

"You promised drinks! I may be pissed drunk, but you promised a round! Go get us drinks, peasant," Liam demands. Niall sighs loudly and takes a drink of his soda before standing and heading towards the bar to order another round of drinks. 

Liam takes another step towards Harry and smiles at him. They stand there for a moment. The air around them starts to get tense and Harry doesn't like it a bit. He coughs awkwardly and Liam moves to take the drink Harry's been sipping from. 

"No more for the pretty Harry," Liam laughs. He takes a drink from it and sets it back on the table. Liam moves back and stands in front of Harry. Harry watches as Liam scans across Harry's face. He feels tense as Liam lifts a hand up and touches Harry's hair.

****FINAL WARNING FOR ANYONE THAT IS SENSITIVE TO NON-CONSENTING ACTIONS.****

"Now I know why Louis keeps you all locked up and away from everyone," Liam purrs. Harry tugs on the coat he has on, trying to cover himself up. He moves his head away from Liam and turns his nose into the jacket. Louis' jacket, to be specific. The smell calms Harry a little bit. 

"Liam, don't do anything you'll regret," Harry warns. Liam smiles and guides Harry's face to his. Harry feels squeamish under Liam's intense stare. He feels exposed in too many ways. Harry has no clue where this Liam has come from, but he doesn't like it a bit. 

"I'll never regret this," Liam laughs. He leans in and forces their lips together. 

Liam's lips are dry and cracked and taste of cheap beer.  Harry feels Liam's hand on the side of his face and tenses as Liam strokes Harry's cheek with his thumb. His thumb is too big and rough. Harry pushes the boy away and wipes his mouth clean. 

He feels dirty. Harry wants to throw up and wash himself until the feeling of Liam's lips are gone. Liam stands there and furrows his eyebrows at Harry. Harry pushes the boy again and can feel tears starting to swell in his eyes. 

What does he tell Louis? Does he tell Louis? Did Liam mean any of this? Liam's pissed drunk, so it's probably just him being drunk. A thousand questions swarm into Harry's head as he pushes his way out of the bar. 

He decides against going to see Louis. He doesn't want to see anyone right now. He wants to go home and lay in bed and pretend none of that just happened. He prays that nobody saw anything and nobody tells. 

Harry walks the rest of the way home in tears. 


	18. Chapter 18

****WARNING: MENTION OF NON-CONSENTING ACTIONS IN THE FORM OF FLASHBACKS. PROCEED WITH CAUTION IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE****

Eleanor greets Harry at the door with a confused expression. Harry slowly walks in and wipes away the last few tears from his eyes. He makes his way to his couch and gulps nervously. Harry can feel Eleanor trailing after him like a lost dog, but he doesn't notice her. 

"What happened? I thought you were staying with Louis," Eleanor asks. Harry takes in a shaky breath. His heart drops at the name of his boyfriend. He feels terrible. Harry debates running to the bathroom to shower, but he knows that a shower can't wash away the feeling of Liam's lips on his.

"I couldn't face him," Harry admits. The thought of looking at his boyfriend after having Liam's hands on him makes Harry want to vomit. He feels like he's already violated their relationship and facing Louis tonight will only make Harry feel worse. 

"What happened," Eleanor asks hesitatingly. She moves towards the seat beside to Harry and sits next to him. She places a comforting hand on Harry's knee, but Harry shies away from her hand. He doesn't want to be touched. 

"Liam. He was... a little drunk," Harry starts. He forces himself to let out a few more feathery breaths. Harry doesn't know why he feels so dirty and gross after what Liam did. It's not like he was groped or, god forbid, raped. It was a silly kiss, but it doesn't draw away from the fact that Harry feels disgusting. 

"What did Liam do," Eleanor questions. Harry can tell that she's trying to figure out what happened, but Harry doesn't want to talk about it. He wishes he could forget it happened. He can't. 

What did Liam do?  _Rough hands on his cheek and chapped lips against his own. Seconds feel like hours as Liam kisses him hard. Harry can feel Liam's chest against his own and Liam's steady heartbeat. The music echoing loudly in his ear, but not as loudly as Liam's breathing. Harry can feel Liam pressing harder. He knows what Liam wants, Harry can feel it against his thigh._

"He kissed me," Harry answers. The three words are enough to tear him apart. He can feel tears starting to gather in his eyes as he imagines trying to say the words to Louis. Even trying to comprehend the words himself is enough to send him overboard. 

"Seriously? How did it... do you want to talk about it," Eleanor asks. Harry rubs his hands on his jeans trying to keep sweat from gathering on them. He stands and walks to the kitchen and fills a glass with water. After, he joins Eleanor back at the couch.

"He got drunk and he... kissed me," Harry says. He takes a sip of his water and Eleanor moves closer to him. 

"Can I give you a hug?"

Harry gulps nervously and reminds himself that Liam isn't here. He nods his head and tenses as he feels Eleanor wraps her arms around Harry's shoulders. He inhales for a beat and then exhales. 

"He was acting weird all night. He... kept making comments about everything. He said that we should be on a team because we both... fucked Louis," Harry explains. He doesn't know why he wants to tell her. The words just come tumbling out. Eleanor pulls away from Harry and he knows she's listening now. 

"Liam really said that?" Harry tenses at the name. Just the name of the boy makes Harry's stomach fall. Harry nods hesitatingly. 

"Then, uh, Niall left. I guess...  _he_ thought that it was the perfect time. He uh... got closer and kissed me. I could feel  _him_ ," Harry drops off his phrase. He hopes that Eleanor catches what he's trying to say and by her shocked expression, he guesses that she does. 

"Do you think he wanted to do more," Eleanor asks. Harry rubs his hands against his jeans and frowns. Harry knows for a fact that Liam wanted more. He thinks that may be the underlying reason why he feels so disgusted. 

"Are you going to tell Louis?"

Louis. Harry's heart falls through the floor at his name. How is Harry supposed to explain to Louis that Louis' best friend kissed him? How is Harry supposed to explain how guilty he feels without Louis taking it as Harry cheating? He doesn't know how to explain any of it and he doesn't want to, not tonight anyway. 

Liam was hurt by Sophia and was horny, Harry gets that. People are allowed to be hurt and get horny, but forcing himself onto someone? Harry doesn't get that. He doesn't know why Liam did it. It's out of character for him and not something Harry would've expected. 

"Even if you don't want to, you should tell him. Something like that is a thing that Louis deserves to hear, especially since it was... who it was," Eleanor says. 

"I know, and I intend on telling him. I just... couldn't tonight. I feel gross and I didn't want to face Louis today," Harry explains. "I'm going to head to bed." 

Eleanor gives him a small frown and a pat on the back before Harry gets up to leave. He goes through the motions of getting ready for bed and before he knows it, he finds himself tucked in. 

He pulls out his phone, hoping to take his mind off of everything that happened only to see about a hundred texts from Liam. 

** Liam **

_I'm sorry_

** Liam **

_i shouldn't have done that_

** Liam **

_Im really sorry_

** Liam **

_please don't be mad at me_

** Liam **

_I understand if you are_

** Liam **

_If you want to block me i get it_

** Liam **

_if you never want to speak again its okay_

** Liam **

_Im just really sorry_

He deletes the messages without looking too far into them. Harry doesn't want to get sucked into Liam's drunken apologies. He clicks out and sees two texts from Louis.

** Louis  **


	19. Chapter 19

Louis sits on the couch and glances at the clock. Harry's only been out for an hour and Louis already misses him loads. Harry said that he wasn't going to be out long. Louis decides to send him a text on his whereabouts. As soon as Louis sends the text he receives one. 

He clicks on the text from Niall and his heart drops as he sees the image attached. 

** Irish Ass **

_So this happened_

Louis swears he hasn't breathed. He inhales deeply and exhales again to make sure that he's still alive. This can't be happening. Harry and Liam kissed? Louis forces himself to calm down. He doesn't know the whole story. 

** You **

_What the fuck happened_

** Irish Ass **

_Idk man all I saw was this. They were super close and then I saw them kiss and I turned away_

** You **

_Who kissed who_

** Irish Ass **

_Dont know. I was behind Harry so I couldn't see who leaned in_

** You **

_You have to be fucking joking_

** Irish Ass **

_I'm not. Do you want me to come? Harry's gone already_

** You **

_What the fuck do u mean harry's gone. Where did he go?_

** Irish Ass **

_I'm not sure. I turned around and when I looked again Harry was gone._

** You **

_did u follow him?_

** Irish Ass **

_No, but he was crying I think. Maybe feeling guilty from cheating_


	20. Chapter 20

Harry steps out of the black SUV and breathes in the fresh air. It's been a while since he's been in the outdoors. Harry takes a moment to look across the trimmed green grass and giant fountain spewing water. There aren't too many people here and, honestly, Harry expected more people on a beautiful Saturday like today. The weather was nice with a bit of breeze. Harry pulls the white-furred jean jacket around him tighter. 

Taylor makes her way over to Harry and takes her hand in his. Harry brings her hand to his lips and presses a kiss there before starting to walk the perimeter of the park. The park is a nice change of scenery for the two. Normally, Simon schedules dates at restaurants. Harry guesses that the whole 'dinner date' thing was getting overused. 

Harry's the one that suggested a walk in the park. It'd be easy for the paps to take pictures of them and they could sell it as Harry and Taylor 'talking about their future'. Simon fell in love with the idea nearly on the spot. 

"What're you thinking about," Taylor asks. Harry looks over to her and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and smiles at her. 

"Louis," Harry breathes. Taylor gives Harry's hand a quick squeeze. 

Taylor knows all about the drama that took place five days prior. Louis and Harry still haven't talked about it and Harry doesn't plan on being the first person to bring it up. After Louis' text, Harry hasn't felt inclined to be the first to talk about it. He figures that he should give Louis space and let Louis be the first to talk to Harry. The plan hasn't gone well, considering it's been five days with hardly a peep from the older boy. 

The only thing Harry has to remind himself of Louis is the older boy's clothes. This has easily been the longest the two have gone without talking to each other, especially since Louis' not on tour. The white-furred jacket has switched between the two so many times Harry couldn't tell you who the jacket  _actually_  belonged to. Louis was the last one to wear it, so it currently smells of Louis. Harry turns his head as an excuse to smell it again, his heart aching to be with Louis. 

"You're still being a piss baby about that," Taylor asks. 

Harry tries to contain a smile at Taylor's word choice. Over the course of the last few months, Harry's found that Taylor's the kind of friend that'll give you the hard truth. Taylor isn't afraid to hurt your feelings if what she's telling you will help you in the long run. 

Her choice of comfort is entirely different from Eleanor's, Harry's found. If Harry had gone to Taylor's house after Liam kissed him, then Harry's sure the situation would've been handled already. Taylor would've called Louis over that night and held an intervention while Eleanor just held Harry and let him go through his emotions at his own pace.

 "I don't want to bring it up if Louis' not ready to talk about it. Besides, I don't want to talk to Louis about it if he's not ready to be mature and actually talk things out," Harry explains. He's sure not to add that he doesn't want to talk to Louis in fear of what might come out of it. He can already hear Taylor scolding him for thinking like that. 

"I don't care, you need to talk to him. You and Louis have something special, alright, and you're not going to lose it because some bitch drunk-kissed you," Taylor sighs. 

"How're things with you and Eleanor," Harry asks. He's desperate to get the conversation away from Harry's relationship and he knows that bringing up Eleanor will give Harry a break. 

"Being with Eleanor is like a fresh breath of air. She pushes me enough to keep me interested, but not too hard to push me away. She's nice to me which is a first I'll admit. She's pretty... god she's so gorgeous. Her face isn't boring like so many of the guys I have to stunt with—no offense, Harry—and she's funny. I wish I could add more time to the day so that I could be with her more," Taylor says. Hearing Taylor talk like that makes Harry's heart hurt, but he just nods along instead of opting to add anything. 

Harry can feel a camera aimed at the back of his head. He stops and pulls Taylor into his arms. "Camera," Harry mumbles. Taylor pulls a smile across her face and allows Harry to kiss her quickly. They both pull away and continue their normal walk a moment later. 

They walk for a few moments in total silence until Taylor starts up again, "I owe you an apology, Harry." 

"What'd you mean? What for," Harry asks. Harry tries to think of anything she's done that would demand an apology, but Harry comes back with nothing. 

"I need to apologize for all the shit I gave you in the beginning. I've been in the industry for so long and I want to gain something from stunting and I can't do that if the person has nothing to offer me. Well, that's how I saw it until a couple of months ago anyway. Peoplemake me out to be some sort of slut because I always have boyfriends in themedia. Honestly, I've never really had feelings for a guy before which is why I alwaysstunt and why I want the best guys to stunt with. Labels like to think that ifyou force two people of the opposite sex into a room that they'll get feelingsfor each other, but they're wrong. So, I'm sorry, genuinely sorry for anything I said when we first met. I've been feeling bad for how I've acted the last couple of years and there's a few people that I need to apologize to. The big finale is talking to Niall. I really hurt him and I feel like shit about it," Taylor says.

"That's... good. I'm proud of you for doing that, it takes guts to admit that you're wrong. I'm sure Niall will appreciate an apology." 


	21. Chapter 21

Harry glances up at the building he used to call his home. The black night conceals most of the house from Harry's view, but he can still make out the crooked welcome sign in front of the door. Light pours out of two vertical windows next to the entrance. Harry glances at the worn-out Adidas sneakers thrown next to the door. The sight makes Harry's heart clench. 

Harry knows that Louis' home when he sees the sneakers. Harry pestered Louis for ages about taking his shoes inside in case they were stolen, but Louis never listened. Just the silly memory of the boy makes Harry a little more relaxed. 

Harry hasn't been back here since the kiss nearly two weeks ago. Harry talked himself into coming here to discuss things with Louis, but he's not sure how far he'll actually go today. He sucks in a deep breath and tells himself to pull on his big-boy pants and just  _go_. 

He thought that if he went at night he'd be more open to talking to Louis. Harry wasn't sure what it was about the night that made people do things they wouldn't normally do. He glances around to make sure nobody's around and takes another step closer to the door. 

He forces himself, step by step, to walk the rest of the way to the front door. Harry glances around the porch trying to build up the courage to knock on the door.  _'It's only Louis,'_  Harry reminds himself. He takes in another breath and knocks quickly. His heart rate increases and he can feel his stomach drop as the seconds tick by. 

Harry peers into one of the windows, hoping he'd see something. He's not sure if he wants to see Louis or not, in all honesty. He jumps as he sees something move from inside the house. His heart beats faster in his chest, waiting for someone to answer the door but it stays shut. 

Harry huffs loudly and regains his breath before sitting with his back to the door. He allows himself a few moments to relax and the nostalgia of it all finally calms him. Harry lets himself enjoy the feeling of being so close to Louis. 

They've spent months apart but, strangely, this break has felt the longest. Being on tour is nothing compared to complete radio silence. If only Harry could go back and tell his past self to enjoy the constant texts from Louis instead of wallowing in his own self-pity. 

"I'm not sure if you can hear me or not or if I'm just going to be talking to myself," Harry starts. He's not sure what he wants to achieve, but he's finally ready to _talk_  about things. He doesn't care if Louis listens or not, he needs to get it off his chest. 

"I should've listened to Taylor and talked to you earlier. I thought it would be smarter to wait until you cooled down, but obviously I was wrong about that because here we are," Harry laughs pathetically. He half-heartedly throws a pebble into the street and slumps against the door. 

"I've been completely cut off from everyone, so that's been fun. Niall's been ignoring me and so have you. I blocked... Liam," Harry sighs. Even saying the name sounds wrong. Nothing's right about the name anymore. 

"He kissed me, in case you were wondering. He was... drunk and just did it. I pushed him off." Harry sits quietly for a moment before continuing. "Who would've guessed that one of my favorite singers would... sexual harass me," Harry asks no one. 

"I don't know why I came here. I doubt I can prove my innocence to you and I'm sure you've already moved on or whatever. I don't know. I just... it's awful. We've fought through so much for what we have and to see it fall apart over a lack of communication is rather frustrating." Harry can't even begin to keep track of how much shit they've gone through to get to where they are now. 

"I've reached tons of my dreams in the last year or so that it's almost too much to think about. I've moved to LA, I've been on talk shows, I've made music, and I've been signed by Simon Cowell, but none of it fucking matters," Harry hisses. "What's the point of any of it if I don't have anyone to share it with?" 

Harry feels the door move behind him and he jumps forward as he sees it's been opened. He stands to his feet and, for the first time in two weeks, sees Louis. He's partly hidden behind the door, but Harry knows it's him. 

He has to force himself to stay where he is. Harry can feel his heart nearly jumping out of his chest waiting to be brought into Louis' arms, but he knows that it's a long shot. Looking into Louis' blue eyes is worth it. Even if Louis throws Harry out of his life, it'll be worth seeing Louis one last time. 

"When you lie your left eyebrow raises slightly," Louis mumbles. Harry almost doesn't catch Louis' words, but he does. The sounds could've been sung by angles and Harry wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. He could die now and be content. 

"Did you cheat on me," Louis asks. Harry doesn't know the meaning of it all, but if it means Louis'll keep talking Harry's not sure he cares.

"No." 

"Do you love him... Liam," Louis questions. Harry can hear the uplift in Louis' voice telling Harry that Louis' on the verge of tears. Harry has to force his hands into his pocket to keep himself from hugging the older boy. 

"No."

"Are you still in love with me?"

"Without a doubt."


	22. Chapter 22

Anne sighs loudly as she steps inside the café. It's been a while since she's had lunch with her best friend, but there's been a lot going on. Anne smiles as she sees Jay waiting at their usual spot.

"Traffic was a mess," Anne huffs. She takes her seat across from Jay. Jay passes Anne her drink. She knows something's up with her friend, but Anne doesn't bring it up. Maybe it's why Jay planned the lunch, so she could talk about what's troubling her.

"That's no good," Jay sighs. Anne watches as Jay throws Anne a sad smile. Anne decides to change the subject and try and get Jay a little more upbeat.

"So, did Louis tell you that him and Harry made up? Harry called me about two weeks ago and told me that he'd been to Louis' house and they talked everything out. They're still a little hesitant around each other and have to walk on egg shells all the time, but it's their first major fight," Anne explains. Normally, Jay would've eaten this up already and would have something to add. However, she looks like she's in a completely different place.

Anne reaches out and places her hand on top of Jay's. She didn't realise that whatever was troubling Jay was something more serious then she thought. Anne prays that nothing's seriously wrong.

"You seem out of it today," Anne states. Jay pulls her gaze from the window and looks back at Anne. Jay purses her lips and sits up straighter.

"Yeah, I'm just a little sore and tired is all," Jay replies. She tries to smile, but Anne knows it's fake. Anne bites her lip anxiously and pulls her eyebrows together. As a friend, she should try and get Jay to tell her what's wrong, but Anne doesn't want to try and pry any information out of Jay and make her uncomfortable.

"Simon talked to Harry not that long ago about maybe going on tour. The album's selling really well and, so far, there's been a positive reaction. Simon's going to see if he can pull some strings and get Harry to open a world tour for someone next year," Anne explains.

"That's great for Harry," Jay mumbles. She pushes the straw around in her cup. Anne huffs loudly and collapses in her chair.

"Okay, seriously, what's wrong? You're not acting yourself. Did you and Dan get into a fight or something," Anne questions. Anne watches as Jay blinks a couple times. Anne figures it's Jay's way of holding back tears.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted one last time together without everything changing. I wanted to just talk and... now I'm just going to ruin everything," Jay says. Jay's voice cracks half way through her sentence. Anne's stomach falls. What news could be so horrid that nothing would be the same between them? Anne's sure that whatever's wrong wouldn't destroy their friendship.

"Jay, what happened? I promise whatever you say won't change anything. I'm still going to be your friend no matter what," Anne promises. She leans in closer and holds Jay's hands in her own. She wants to be there for Jay and wants Jay to know that she'll never leave.

Jay doesn't answer immediately and Anne's suspicion grows. She starts trying to think up different things that would be horrible. She plays back what Jay said earlier about being tired and sore. Maybe she's pregnant? Anne remembers being quite tired and sore while pregnant, but being pregnant wouldn't end their friendship. It would be bad if Jay was pregnant by another man. That just doesn't make sense though, Jay would never do that.

"Are you pregnant with someone else' child," Anne whispers. Jay's eyes widen and she leans back. She makes a face of disgust and then bursts out laughing.

"God no! I couldn't handle any more kids and I would never cheat on Dan," Jay laughs. She wipes the tears from her eyes and chuckles quietly to herself. At least Anne got her to smile a little. Anne'll admit that the theory was a little bit out there, even for her.

"So, if you're not pregnant what's really wrong," Anne asks. Jay looks down and takes a deep breath of air.

"I didn't intend on telling anyone until we got any more information about it, but you're one of my best friends and I couldn't possibly think of keeping this from you," Jay starts. "I'm dying, Anne."

The third words are enough to rock Anne's world. She's... dying? Jay can't die, she's still young and has children and a life to live. There's no way that she can just die.

"That's not a very funny joke," Anne says. She looks at Jay's face trying to find any hint that this may be some sort of sick prank. The only thing she finds is sadness.

"It's Leukemia. Dan and I are still trying to process everything ourselves. It hasn't completely sunk in yet that I'm dying. I just had Doris and Ernest, how am I supposed to tell them that they're going to have to live without me? How do I tell them that?" Tears start to form in the woman's eyes. Anne's eyes start to tear up too.

"How long," Anne asks.

"A year at most," Jay replies.

The room around them stands silent as they both try and process the information. Anne doesn't want to think about it at all. She couldn't die, Louis'd make sure of it. He'd get the best doctors and the best hospital and they'd beat this thing. Death couldn't take Johannah Deakin from them.

"I haven't told any of my kids yet. I don't want to cry when I say it to them because I'm their mum and it's my job to stay strong for them. Obviously, I haven't mastered that quite yet," Jay admits. She wipes the tears from her eyes and sniffles quietly.

"You won't die. Louis'll take care of you and you'll beat it. Everyone is going to help you and we'll all be in your corner. Death can't have you yet," Anne says.

She tries to make Jay hear her words, but Anne knows that she doesn't. Anne's not even sure if she believes the words herself, truth be told. She wants to, but Anne knows that even with the best medicine sometimes you can't win. Anne would make sure she radiated hope for the both of them anyway.


	23. Chapter 23

Lottie knows that when Jay sits Louis and her down that they're in trouble. The theories been tested and proven multiple times throughout the years. Lottie quickly goes through her head trying to figure out what they've done wrong this time. 

Lottie figures that it's probably because she got caught drinking. She's 17, though, and will be 18 soon enough anyway. Louis' of age though, in America and England, so it doesn't make sense for him to be there. Lottie figures it's the 'you're-both-role-models-for-your-younger-siblings-and-need-to-start-acting-like-it,' talk. 

"What've we done this time," Lottie asks. She figures that if she just flat out asks then maybe they can get this over with and Lottie can go back to watching her telly show. She doubts that it'll be that easy, but maybe if they avoid jumping through hoops it'll go by a little faster. 

"Nothing, Darling, neither of you've done nothing," Jay reassures them. Lottie can tell that Louis' just as confused as she is without even having to look at him. They've spent so much time together growing up that it's hard not to. 

"Well if nothing's wrong then why are we here," Louis asks. Lottie figures that Louis probably has other things he'd rather be doing (Harry for instance). Christmas is only 10 days away and Lottie's sure that Louis' put off his shopping and needs to do it still. 

"I said you guys did nothing, not that nothing's wrong," Jay reminds. Lottie's heart falls. This conversation is starting to sound a lot like the 'I'm-divorcing-your-father,' talk she received from her mother four years earlier. 

"What's happened," Louis questions. Lottie can hear the worry on Louis' tongue and just the thought that Louis' worried made Lottie worry. 

"Well, you two are my oldest, so I figured that you guys should know first. I also want to tell you now so that you aren't surprised when I sit down and tell the others," Jay explains. The simple explanation by her mother does nothing to ease Lottie's mind. She's almost more confused then a few moments ago. 

"Are you pregnant again," Lottie guesses. Lottie prays that she isn't. Don't get Lottie wrong, she loves her siblings, but she's not sure if she can handle one more child running around the house. Besides, the way her mum's going it'll be another set of twins. 

"Why does everyone assume that," Jay laughs. Lottie gives Louis a confused look, but neither pay it much attention. Both of them are too worried as to the news to spend their time trying to riddle out their mother's inside jokes. 

"Well," Louis asks. Jay quiets down and the room becomes deathly serious. Lottie's not sure if she can handle the growing tension in the room. 

Lottie knows that something's horribly wrong when her mum takes her hand. Lottie can feel her mother's thumb stroking the back of her hand in a comforting way. The touch is her mother's way of comforting someone after something  _really_  bad happens. 

"I have leukemia," Jay says shortly. 

Lottie's stomach drops through the floor. She feels as if she's been glued to the chair and her feet feel like anchors pulling her down. Leukemia. A simple word for a heavy concept. Lottie can't entirely wrap her mind around the word and connecting it to her, seemingly, healthy Mum. 

Her hearing is muffled as if it's trying to protect Lottie from anything else her mother could say. She can hear Louis saying something in the background, but nothing registers in her head. The only thing she can hear is the constant, repeating word 'Leukemia' spoken in her mum's voice. 

"How long," Louis demands. Lottie's still frozen in shock, but her brother's words pull her out of her blurry phase. Lottie can tell that Louis' starting to panic. She can see his hot, angry tears without having to spare him a look.

"They're saying a year," Jay replies. 

A year. How is someone supposed to tell another that they only get their mother for a year. A year isn't long enough, not to Lottie and not to any other sane person. Lottie isn't going to get married in a year or have a child in a year and those all seem like moment's that Lottie'll need her mum. 

"A year! No, that's... no we aren't going to just... no! We... we'll figure something out. We'll get the best medicine and the best doctors and... god we have to start fighting this today. You can't... just... no," Louis demands. Louis' voice drops as the fight slowly seeps out of him. Lottie watches as her mother walks around and brings Louis in her arms. 

Lottie feels as if she's taking a step into another person's life. There's no way that this is her reality. These kind of things don't happen to them. Sure, they're used to divorces, but deaths? That's an entirely different thing. Their family isn't the family that has to go through losing their mother. 

"Now, you have to keep it hushed until after Christmas. I don't want to ruin it for the others. I'll tell them afterwards. I just couldn't keep it from you two and you deserve to know," Jay says. Lottie knows what her mother was implying. They deserve to know that this may be their last Christmas as a family. 

The statement hits Lottie like a sack of bricks. What is Christmas without her mum? What's the point of having Christmas without her mother's homemade sweets? Is Christmas even Christmas without Lottie and her mother decorating the Christmas tree together? 

How will Lottie survive Christmas without her charades partner for Christmas eve? Everyone has their assigned partner and Lottie and her mother are  _always_  partners. Just like Phoebe and Louis are partners and Fizzy and Daisy are partners. Daisy and Phoebe can never play on the same team because everyone know that twins have a strange connection and they'll obviously win. Who will be Lottie's partner in a year?

Then, Lottie realises that nothing is the same without her darling mother. 


	24. Chapter 24

Louis and Harry agreed that they would spend Christmas eve with Harry's family, Christmas with their own families, and New Year's with the Tomlinsons. Louis argued that they should spend Christmas eve with his family since it doubled as his birthday, but it only took a little convincing from Harry to get him to forget the idea. 

They already ate dinner and Louis can't think of a time he's ever been so stuffed before. He knows that his own mum is bad about forcing him to eat, but Anne's way worse. Jay, normally, dumped more food onto Louis' plate when she felt he hasn't eaten enough. On the other hand, Anne just makes amazing food that Louis can't resist. Louis'd feel bad if he didn't try a bite of everything and when everything was good, one bite turned into two, and two turned to three. 

"I think it's present time," Gemma calls. Harry warned Louis earlier that Gemma loves presents, especially Christmas presents. 

The group moves from the dining room to the living room and finds that Gemma's already created piles of presents and pre-decided where everyone will sit. Louis finds Harry's pile easily since his present sits on the top. The couple sits next to each other on the floor while Gemma already starts to open one of her gifts. 

"Youngest first," Anne reminds. Gemma slumps and pouts. She glances towards Harry and glares. 

"Mum, come on! I'm going to be third this year," Gemma grumbles. Anne holds up a finger to silence her. Louis glances at Harry who's failing to contain his laughter. Louis takes the opportunity while everyone's attention is on Gemma to scoot closer to Harry and kiss his shoulder lightly. 

"Harry, go ahead," Anne allows. Harry gingerly looks through his pile, purposefully taking a long time. Louis smirks at him and gestures for the present on top. 

"It's from me," Louis whispers. Harry purses his lips and picks it up. He gives it a small shake and listens to it. 

"Come on, Mum! He's taking  _forever_ ," Gemma whines. Anne sighs loudly. 

"Gemma Anne if you don't stop whining you won't get any presents and, for god's sake, Harry please stop pestering your sister," Anne scolds. Gemma rolls her eyes and crosses her arms across her chest. Harry teasingly pokes his tongue out and then decides on Louis' gift to open. 

Louis watches as Harry opens the gift slowly, trying not to tear the paper too much. It seems like he takes ages, but after a while he gets to the small box underneath. The box is all black except for the bright white lid with the word 'Gucci' written across the front. Harry turns to Louis with a worried expression and then opens the box. 

"Louis are you serious? These are so expensive," Harry says. Louis shrugs and smiles as Harry pulls the loafers out of the box. Louis' been watching Harry eye the shoes for nearly three months. 

"Well, do you like them," Louis asks. Harry rolls his eyes and gives Louis a quick kiss to the cheek.

Louis looks around and guesses that it's his turn now. There were only two boxes, so he goes with the present that he knows isn't from Harry. The wrapping is posh and Louis doesn't even know where to start. He slowly starts to take things off and gets down to the box. He opens it and finds a bunch of blue wool. Louis pulls it out and turns it over to find a giant letter 'L' stitched on the front. 

"It's a Christmas sweater from the family," Anne announces. Louis looks up at Anne and is overcome with a sense of belonging. He's known the family for less than two years and they've already accepted him. Louis stands and pulls Anne in for a tight hug. 

"Thank you," Louis mumbles into her shoulder. Anne hugs him tight. 

"Just take care of my boy," She replies. Louis pulls away and gives her a nod. There's no world where Louis wouldn't take care of Harry and make sure nothing bad happens to him. 

It doesn't take long for everyone to go through their presents after that. Once all the gifts are opened and thank-yous are exchanged Louis leads Harry towards Harry's room.

Once the door is closed Harry leans forward and gives Louis a real kiss. Louis' heart races as Harry kisses Louis harder and their kisses go from kisses to a heated snog session. Louis quickly pulls away, leaving Harry breathless and confused. As much as Louis wants to continue, he brought them there so they could talk. 

"I'm sorry, I thought you came here because you wanted to kiss," Harry says. Louis sighs loudly and debates forgetting what he wanted to talk about to continue where they left off. It would be a hundred times easier for Louis to just kiss instead, but he knows they have to have this conversation. 

"As much as I want to kiss you, we need to talk," Louis explains. Harry's face falls and, after a moment, Louis realises why. "No! We're not breaking up and it's nothing that has to do with us," Louis clarifies. Harry lets out a deep breath and smiles. 

Louis leads them to sit on Harry's bed. He doesn't know how to tell Harry. This'll be the first time saying the news out loud to someone other than himself. Louis' practiced in his room and tried to figure out what Harry would say, but he couldn't figure out what Harry's reaction would be. 

"Mum's got Leukemia," Louis huffs. Straight and to the point. Louis watches Harry's face carefully, trying to pin-point his reaction. 

"Oh. That's... I'm so sorry, Louis," Harry murmurs. He immediately brings Louis in for a tight hug. Louis can feel himself starting to tear up as Harry hugs him. "We'll figure something out, promise. I love you." 

"Love you too," Louis mumbles. As much as he wants to stay here in Harry's arms there's one last thing he needs to do before he heads back home. 

Louis wipes the tears out of his eyes and excuses himself to the bathroom. He takes a moment to regain himself and build his confidence. Louis doesn't want to look like he's just cried. Louis hears conversation from the kitchen and follows the noise. He sighs in relief when he sees Anne and Gemma cleaning up from Christmas dinner. 

"Can I ask you two something," Louis questions. Gemma looks up from the dish she's washing and Anne lowers the towel she's holding.

"You just did," Gemma replies smartly Anne turns around and hits Gemma with the tea towel. 

"Sure, Louis, what is it," Anne asks softly. She takes a step towards Louis and places a supportive hand on his arm. Louis sucks in a deep breath before asking his question. 

"I want to ask you two for your blessing." 


	25. Chapter 25

_"You're sure?"_

_"Yes."_

Harry's heart hasn't stopped thumping since he's left. He's gonna be the one to tell him. Words try to form into sentences in his head, but he's too shocked for anything to come together. He should've been better at this. Words are his thing. He's good with words, but not today and not right now. Words have escaped him. 

It doesn't take long for him to get home. Home. He can't believe he gets to call this place home again. Harry appreciates Eleanor's sacrifice, but he's missed this place. He's already planning where he's going to put his trousers, blouses, and shoes. He approaches the door and smiles as he sees the familiar Adidas shoes sitting on the front porch. 

Harry pulls out his keys,  _his keys,_  and unlocks the house. His house again. He can't believe it. Harry kicks off his shoes and places them by the front door and slowly makes his way into the sitting room where Louis sits anxiously. 

"Well, what happened," Louis asks. Harry wants to stay serious, he truly does, but the smile overcomes him. He can't hold it back any longer. 

"We can. He's sure," Harry replies. It should've been more. Harry wishes he could've been more dramatic while sharing the news and come up with something clever, but he can't. Louis' eyes widen and he pulls his hands through his hair. 

When Louis looks back up he has tears in his eyes. He stands to his feet and lunges himself into Harry's arms like a baby koala. Harry wraps his arms around his boyfriend's thighs to hold him up and lets Louis cry into Harry's shoulder quietly. 

"We're coming out," Louis asks quietly. His eyes are light red from crying and Harry's near tears just looking at him. 

"We're coming out," Harry confirms. 

For Louis' 24 birthday, Harry decided to get what Louis wanted most. Freedom. It took massive persuading on Harry's part and months of preparation, but Simon's finally agreed to let them come out. It's been a headache, but it's over. They're both free. 

"No strings," Louis asks. 

"No strings. Simon said we can do it however we want. He wants to get what he can out of it and milk it for what it's worth, but we can come out, together," Harry explains. The last part took a lot for Harry to get Simon to agree to. He was willing to let Louis come out two months ago as long as Harry stayed in the closet or vice versa, but Harry wouldn't settle for it. It took another two months of persuading for Harry to get Simon to let them come out together, as a couple. 

Harry sets Louis on the floor and takes his time kissing Louis. It's slow and loving and exactly what Harry needs. The headache, researching, and number crunching has all been worth it. Harry stops and places his hands on Louis' cheeks. 

"Happy birthday, Lou," Harry whispers. Louis rolls his eyes and sniffles before stealing another kiss from Harry. "Let's come out." 

It takes them a while to figure out how they want to do it, but they finally settle on Instagram. Louis wants to tweet something out, but Harry persuades Louis into using Instagram. That's where it all started. Instagram is where Harry got big and it's where Harry feels comfortable and it's where Harry fell in love with Louis the first time. 

It takes them another hour to settle on a picture. They wanted it to be the same one, so everyone knew it was a joint decision and that they were in it together. Harry opens his app and smiles as he clicks on the 'new post' option. 

** Harry_Styles:  **

**Harry_Styles:  Straight outta the closet @LouisT91**

Harry glances over Louis' shoulder just as Louis sends out his picture too. Harry leans forward and captures Louis' lips in his. Curious, Harry goes to Louis' profile and clicks on the post Louis' made. 

** LouisT91: **

**LouisT91:  He's the love of my life. So proud to finally say it. Love you @Harry_Styles** 

Harry likes the picture and smiles as he sees supportive comments at the bottom of the post. 

 **EleanorJ92:  So happy for you two! Been rooting since day 1**  


	26. Chapter 26

Taylor and Eleanor lay on Eleanor's couch watching TV. Taylor has no clue what's on and she thinks there's something to do with vampires and teenage drama, but Taylor can't keep the names straight to save her life. 

"Who's that one again," Taylor asks. The girl's dumb as rocks and she's driving Taylor crazy. Taylor can see that she's totally crushing on her boyfriend's brother, but doesn't want to admit it to herself. Having denied a romantic interest in someone before, Taylor totally knows the signs. She's totally hot for the brother. 

"Elena," Eleanor answers. Taylor nods. The girl looks like an Elena. She points to the more attractive brother. "Damon," Eleanor says. Taylor nods and lets Eleanor snuggle into her side more. 

When they finish the episode, instead of continuing to the next one like Eleanor normally does she turns the television off and turns to Taylor. Taylor gets worried when she sees Eleanor furrow her eyebrows and move to the other side of the couch.

"We should talk," Eleanor starts. No. Taylor doesn't like the sentence. She's never liked that sentence. Eleanor's not breaking up with her, right? No. She wouldn't. They're hanging out and Taylor just endured a whole episode of teenage vampires for Eleanor. 

"No, we're not having this... no. I'm just gonna leave and let you have your space to think about this. I know that I can be a bitch and I'm working on it! I don't want you to end this because of who I used to be! I'm making up for it, I'm--," Taylor's interrupted by a kiss to her lips. 

"First off, I'm insanely proud of you for admitting that you have problems you need to work on. I've never met someone that's done a more dramatic change in their life. Second, I'm not breaking up with you. That's a wonderful speech, but I'm far from leaving you," Eleanor promises. 

Taylor sighs and slumps into the couch. What a relief. Taylor takes Eleanor's hands and plays with them while waiting for Eleanor to start up again. After looking over Eleanor's pale pink nails Taylor interlaces their fingers.  

"You know how I was looking into adoption? Well, I found a girl that's pregnant. I've talked to her a bit and she really wants LGBT parents. I can tell she really cares about what happens to her kid, Tay. She made sure that I was financially stable and that I had a good job. She even made sure that I had male friends so her kid'll have a male role model. She made a mistake, but she's making up for it," Eleanor explains. 

Taylor didn't know how she felt when Eleanor first brought up the idea of adoption. The idea scared her a little in the beginning because, surely, they couldn't be old enough to have kids already. Eleanor then reminded Taylor that they're both in their twenties. Most of Eleanor's friends already are married and have children. Taylor's 26 and Eleanor's 23, but are they ready? 

Eleanor assured Taylor that she doesn't have to be apart of the child's life if she doesn't want to, but how is Taylor supposed to say no? They've only been together for a year and all ready Taylor can see herself marrying Eleanor. They both want the same things. 

"You should do it. If that's what you really want. I'll do it to. I don't want to be all in, but I'll help if you need it," Taylor offers. Still, the idea of handling a child scares her. Being in charge of a tiny human and having to raise it to be a functional adult makes her want to throw up. 

"Really? You'd want to help," Eleanor asks.

"Yeah, I don't see why not. You're my girlfriend and I want to support you. Besides, if we do decide on continuing our relationship then I'll be in the babies life anyway," Taylor says. As long as Eleanor doesn't call Taylor in the middle of the night to clean a diaper or something then they would be good. 

"You actually want to do this? Are you sure," Eleanor asks again. Taylor gives her a small nod. Eleanor leaps out of her seat and runs towards her room. Taylor hears her shuffle around a little bit before running back with a ton of pictures. 

Eleanor starts, "I have a ton of ultrasound pictures. She let me go a couple of times and sends me the pictures if I don't go with her. It's a boy and Josie, the mum, decided on Kellin. I think it's super cute!" 

Eleanor passes the ultrasound pictures to Taylor. Taylor doesn't exactly know what she's looking for. The picture's hard to make out, but Eleanor seems happy about it. Taylor tries to find a human shape out of the blobs, but they all look like blobs to her. 

"This is his leg and that's his head," Eleanor points out. Eleanor shows Taylor a different picture. The picture must've been taken later in the pregnancy, because Taylor can see the tiny human outline. 

"That's a baby," Taylor says. This baby will be in Taylor's arms. She'll get to see this tiny human. Eleanor's going to  _raise_  this baby. It's going to be theirs. 

"He's got all 10 toes and fingers. The doctors say that he's going to be a healthy little boy." Taylor looks at the latest picture. "That's a 3D ultrasound. Crazy, huh?" The picture shows an actual baby. Taylor can clearly see the child's face. His nose, eyes, and mouth are clearly on display. 

"He's... he's a baby. You're going to have a baby," Taylor murmurs. It's all so real. She can hardly believe that in a week the child will be with them, in their arms. 

"We're going to have a baby," Eleanor corrects. Taylor looks up at her girlfriend and presses a kiss to her cheek. 

"We're going to be moms," Taylor states. 

"Moms, I still can't believe how weird that sounds. I'm not going to be a mom. You can be the mom, I'll be the mum," Eleanor says. 

"Deal." 


End file.
